Perdido
by Reela
Summary: Allen esta sufriendo debido a que se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia cierta persona debido a eso decide irse de la orden para aclarar sus sentimientos pero en ese viaje surgira un momento que lo marcara por siempre.Capitulo 11. Rating:M EDITANDO
1. Sentimientos frustrados

Pareja: Yullen

Resumen: Allen sufre mucho Porque se ha Dado Cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia esa persona

Una tragedia un corazon roto y el nacimiento de un sentimiento una raiz de un sufrimiento.

Este es mi primer fic espero y sea de su agrado

Es una capitulo algo corto y espero y mejorando conforme pasen los capitulos.

Descargo de responsabilidad: D Gray Man, no me pertenece si no a Katsura Hoshino-sensei si fuera de mi propiedad ya habria pasado algo muy comprometedor entre Allen y Kanda XD.

* Perdido *

Capitulo 1.

Era muy temprano de eso se había Dado Usualmente cuenta como era su rutina se levantaba temprano, se dirigía al baño uno lavarse la cara para terminar de despertarse con PROSEGUIR y su rutina de limpieza personal, pero algo en esa mañana le resultaría extraño y fuera de Lo normal, Cuando Estaba cerca de la puerta de baño escucho a alguien hablar pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo el Solo Queria llegar lo más rápido a su destino puesto que él no era una persona que se interesará en lo que hace otra, le va y le viene lo que hacen los demás pero antes de Alcanzar a entrar por completo, las Naciones Unidas Dentro TENIENDO pie y el otro afuera se paró en seco al escuchar lo que decía el otro conocía esa voz, si no había duda de quién se Trataba Era la voz del moyashi, pero en su interior se preguntaba por qué el estúpido del moyashi estaba hablando sola, trato de no darle Importancia pero Pudo más su curiosidad que su orgullo en ese momento Así que retrocedió y se Recargo ocultándose en la pared de la vista de alguien y del moyashi, trato de no hacer ruido alguno para no exaltar al mocoso Así que se quedo quieto poniendo el máximo de autocontrol para no perder la paciencia y Gritarle al mocoso todo insulto que se le venia a la mente, pero paro de Pensar al escuchar al mocoso hablar frente del espejo.

-Mana-suspiro-no sé qué hacer sé que te prometí que seguiria adelante sin detenerme Caminar hasta el día de mi muerte - Silencio.

-Pero Últimamente me está pasando algo muy inesperado, no se como explicarlo persona pensé que tu serias la única a la que llegaría amar pero Estaba muy equivocado puesto que me he Dado cuenta que poco a poco me ha ido interesando esa persona MAS QUE LAS DEMAS , no se porque pero lo tratado no ponerle un interés que lo estaba creciendo en mi interior, pensé que con el tiempo lo olvidaría pero cada vez que esta frente a mi o escucho su voz mi corazón se estremece y no paro de sentir.

-hum-mariposas en el estomago, es irónico verdad que yo dije que no me enamoraría de nadie para Evitar sufrir más, ahora estoy hundido hasta el cuello y ya no estoy perdido me lo puedo seguir negando a mi mismo, completamente perdido.

-Mana.

Sintió de pronto como unas cálidas gotas de agua salada Salia de sus ojos una tras otro formando una cascada de sufrimiento mojando su rostro.

-Estoy perdido, pensé que el amor era una cosa maravillosa, pura que no tenia alguna descripción, pero no es lo que me paso a mí, mi amor no es lindo, porque, porque, me paso a mí, Porque tuve que enamorarme de esa persona, porque, porque.

El chico lloraba tanto, sus suplicas Salia de sus Delicados y temblorosos labios, sus piernas no aguantaron mas y su peso superior cayó de rodillas con un gesto de dolor llevo sus manos para cubrirse el rostro pero no podia parar de sollozar su sufrimiento por haberse enamorado de esa persona. Su mirada tapada con sus manos y estas a su vez cubiertas por sus finos cabellos blancos, y ahí estaba el chico que se hacia el fuerte delante de todos y que siempre mostraba esa sonrisa para simular que no pasaba nada, ahora se encontraba ahí tirado de De rodillas llorando frente al lavado.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que escucho Todo lo que el mocoso decía frente al espejo Todo Lo Que Pudo hacer Fue quedarse ahí parado quieto y con la Intención de no hacer ruido alguno y que Pudiera delatarlo Cuando de pronto escucho a lo lejos como alguien se acercaba a la entrada no supo cómo le Hizo para reaccionar de esa Manera e Hizo un estruendo al patear la puerta para Así entra al baño, en su interior Quería darle tiempo al mocoso ese, para que se recuperara un poco de su lamento amoroso para que Así otros no lo Vieran en ese estado por eso mismo Hizo como que se la habían caído sus cosas de aseo personal para no ver la cara del mocoso, de seguro Tendría una lamentable cara llena de lagrimas, Así que tomo su tiempo en recoger sus cosas , Cuando de pronto Sintió a alguien Detrás suyo con su típico ceno fruncido y cara de Pocos amigos recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a entrar ahora si por completo.

Yuu-Buenos días-dijo alegremente el tipo Detrás suyo.

-Que quieres conejo estúpido -

-Ay, qué malo eres Yuu, no es que te alegras de verme, puesto que acabo de llegar de una Misión que tardo mucho pero fue todo un éxito conseguimos la inocencia-dijo esto con su semblante alegre y divertido característico del Pelirrojo.

-Y crees que me interesa-dijo fríamente provocando que el pelirrojo hiciera unos de sus típicos comentarios de reproche por tratarlo de esa manera.

-Allen-gritó alegremente el Pelirrojo, sacando al pelinegro de su actitud hacia es pelirrojo.

-A hola Lavi, ¿Kanda? - Dijo simplemente y se dispuso a salir lo más rápido posible.

Quería correr pero no podia hacerlo Porque si lo Hacía muchas personas se cuestionarían el porqué de su actitud, ASÍ QUE suspiro y Siguió caminando sin rumbo Solo Queria caminar y caminar, perderse y que nadie lo Encontrara, Así Siguió Hasta Que Llego A Una Gran Puerta color café sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso un abrirla había unas escaleras Pensó un poco si Sería correcto ir más allá pero ahora No estaba para pensar en lo correcto Así que sin más Siguió caminando Subió tantos escalones que Perdió la cuenta de pisos que había subido hasta que al final Pudo ver Como en una rendija luz se filtraba y se percato que había otra puerta esta no era tan grande, Siguió hasta llegar a ella Dirigió su mano para abrirla al hacerlo una brisa fresca choco contra su rostro balanceando sus cabellos.

-Asi que esta es la azotea-cerro la puerta y camino un poco hasta llegar A UN BARANDAL en donde Recargo sus manos para posar su mirada hacia el bosque un olor topo con su nariz.

-Que es agradable el viento de aquí a demás huele a flores mezcladas con arboles es realmente reconfortante, creo que me hacia falta estar al aire libre.

Cerro Sus ojos plateados para poder sentir más del viento que acariciaba su rostro y sentir como sus finos cabellos eran revueltos, una risa salió de sus labios.

- ¿Por qué será que ahora que encontré un lugar confortable para mi nueva ánimo tengo que acordarme de ti?

Una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho seguida de otra de su ojo maldito.

-Porque, porque, el destino es cruel conmigo ¿Acaso hice algo muy malo? ¿En verdad que no lo entiendo? Yo que él dedicado todo mi ser en servirte a ti para liberar las almas en pena que caen en manos del mal, que yo he arriesgado mi vida para Proteger tanto A LOS humanos y salvar tantas almas como pueda. ¿Por que eres cruel conmigo? Poniendo en mi destino A Esa persona para que yo terminará fijándome en la persona equivocada, no quieres que nunca sea feliz, Cuando Se Supone que enamorarse es encontrar la dicha y la felicidad plena para mi es encontrar la adsoluta infelicidad.

Su voz sonaba herida quebrada, sus sollozos no eran tan fuertes, ya que había llorado demasiado en el baño y ni que decir de los Últimos Días a Raíz de cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia esa persona, lagrimas de amor tibias y saladas recorrían sus Mejillas ahora que ya no eran tan coloridas y llenas de vida como antes.

- ¿Porque tuve que fijarme en ti? ¿Porque tuve que enamorarme de ti? ¿Porque? A Pesar De cómo me tratas todo el tiempo. Dime Porque Kanda, bakanda porque.

Llevo su mano derecha hacia su rostro para limpiarse sus lagrimas cerro sus ojos para abrirlos Después Fijar y su mirada hacia el horizonte quedándose ahí.


	2. Un misterio por resolver

Capitulo 02. Un misterio por resolver

En el baño de la orden se desarrollaba una conversacion de lo mas amena sobre todo por quienes eran los que la realizaban.

-Hey Yuu ¿notaste algo raro en el moyashi-chan?- pregunto el pelirrojo a su compañero que se encontraba frente al espejo.

-No y no me importa- dijo secamente.

-Jejeje Yuu creo que a veces eres demasiado frio dudo que algún día alguien se fije en ti.

-Ja como si me importara.

-Quizás a ti no te importa pero a muchos sí.

-Pero qué demonios ..- pero fue interrumpido.

-Lo que le está pasando al moyashi-chan.

-¿?

-Por si no te diste cuenta tenía los ojos hinchados además se le nota que no ha dormido en días y no tiene ese semblante de alegría típico de él.

-.......

-Se nota que ha perdido una gran parte de su alegría, ya no tiene esa mirada alegre, tierna que te hacia olvidar por momentos que estamos tristes, el era quien nos levanta el ánimo cuando estamos decaídos.

-A lo mejor ya maduro un poco y se ha dado cuenta de que ir de aquí para allá con esa estúpida sonrisa no sirve de mucho.

-No creo que sea eso, bueno será mejor que me apure si no mi estomago me reclamara mucho y si el viejo panda me encuentra antes de atenderlo sufrirá mucho por el resto de la mañana.

-¨_ya era hora_¨- se dijo así mismo el pelinegro.

-Que tengas un buen día Yuu- con esto dicho salió corriendo antes de ser enviado a la enfermería por el pelinegro.

Silencio fue lo siguiente que se escucho durante los siguientes minutos. Se dirigió a la ducha tenía que tomar una muy larga ducha para despejarse la cabeza de las estupideces que rondan en su mente. Dejó sus cosas en un rincón seguro y después se dispuso a quitarse la ropa, primero se libero de sus zapatos, luego se quito el pantalón, después se quito la camisa una vez liberado de la ropa exterior de una patada la mando a volar en un rincón para que no le salpicara agua, siguió con su ropa interior y la arrojo donde estaba la otra y por último se quito su coleta que ahora la traía baja dejando caer una cascada negra sobre su espalda con reflejos azulados sacudió un poco su cabeza y se dispuso a situarse bajo la regadera abrió la llave y sintió como un torrente de agua templada caía sobre su rostro cerró los ojos para sentir el agua sobre su cara pronto ese torrente de agua comenzó a recorrer su cuello pasando a sus hombros, torso y espalda bajando hasta sus nalgas, piernas y finalmente hasta sus pies, pronto se encontraba completamente mojado su largo y fino cabello se pego a su cuerpo siguió con su tarea de asearse una vez terminado se quedo allí bajo el torrente de agua dirigió su mano para cerrar la regadera, giro la llave dejo de sentir el torrente de agua bajo su cabeza y unos cabellos rebeldes resbalaron sobre sus hombros dirigió su mirada al suelo fijamente.

-Tsk-

-......

Recargo su mano y brazo sobre la pared sin dejar de mirar al suelo y asi se quedo inclinado hacia la pared con la mirada perdida sumido en pensamientos.

-¨_De quien rayos se habrá enamorado el mocoso, para estar de esa manera será de Leenalee, ¿Umrm? No creo además no sería malo además se nota que a ella le interesa el mocoso, ¿Sera acaso?, No, no puede ser ¿O sí?_¨

Salió lo más rápido posible y se dirigió a vestirse e ir rumbo a su cuarto para después ir a la cafetería. Llego a su cuarto se cambio a toda velocidad se agarro su cabello con su típica coleta alta dejando los dos mechones al lado se coloco a Mugen se abrocho su abrigo y cerro. Se dispuso a tomar camino hacia el comedor iba pensando en el suceso anterior cuando una voz masculina lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Kanda- dijo un hombre alto y rubio de procedencia australiana - espera ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

-Al comedor.

-Que bueno si ves a Allen le dices que Komui lo puede recibir dentro de 40 minutos.

-¿Eso es todo?¨_Maldición también ahora tengo que hacerla de recadero y del mocoso lo que me faltaba_¨

-Sí y que tengas un buen día Kanda- dicho esto se marcho dejando al espadachín en algo más que pensar.

-¨_Para que querrá ver a Komui el mocoso ese o será que Komui lo había mandado a llamar y no pudo atenderlo si no hasta ahora ¿Sera acaso para una misión?_¨

Últimamente no había mucha actividad llevaba meses sin ir a una misión, la mayoría de los exorcistas que no eran muchos ya comenzaban a verse ansiosos de que algo ocurriera, pasar mucho tiempo sin tener mucho que hacer era desesperante. Sumido en si no noto cuando ya se encontraba frente a la entrada del comedor cambio su semblante activando su mirada para buscar a cierto mocoso para pasar el mensaje busco con la mirada al mocoso pero no había rastro alguno se dirigió hacia la ventanilla donde se encontraba el chef de la orden y sin saludar pidió su típica soba acompañada por un plato de tempura y una taza de té, tomo su bandeja y dispuesto a encontrar un lugar alejado para disfrutar de su preciado desayuno al darse vuelta vio justamente al que andaba buscando.

-Oye Moyashi- sonrió socarronamente esperando un reclamo de parte del mocoso

-Ump- dijo en un tono de sorpresa estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta quien estaba frente a él solo pudo reaccionar un poco al escuchar ese apodo que tanto odia y aprecia precisamente por ser de esa persona.

- Oye gusano distraído Komui te busca dijo que puedes hablar con el dentro de 25 minutos

-¨_Gusano distraído_¨ Tu nunca cambiaras Kanda- y siguió con su camino hacia la ventanilla.

Ahí se quedo sorprendido esperando a que el mocoso le hubiese respondido, pero lo había ignorado pasándolo de largo.

* * *

-Buenos días Allen- dijo alegremente el chef de la orden- ¿Que vas a querer hoy?

-Solo un té con leche y media cucharada de azúcar por favor

-¿Seguro que nada mas eso es lo que quieres?

-Si seguro, lo que pasa es que Komui me espera y de seguro debe de ser algo importante ¨No me gusta mentir pero la verdad es que últimamente no me da apetito además de que casi no tengo ánimos de nada, estoy dejando que me afecte más de la cuenta estúpido Kanda¨

El chef con un semblante serio le entrego su te con leche, en su cara se notaba preocupación por el chiquillo.

-Solo eso quieres mira que puedo prepararte algo rápido para que lo vayas comiendo en el camino

-No gracias en verdad esto está bien bueno mejor me apuro gracias Jerry que tengas un buen día- mostrando su típica sonrisa y se marcho.

-Igualmente Allen ¨Algo no está bien¨

-Buenos días Jerry

-Buenos días Lavi ¿Que se te apetece?

-También lo has notado ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sobre Allen

-Aaaaa si está muy cambiado, últimamente lo veo muy decaído casi no habla y trata de estar solo y - fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo

-Trata de evitarnos si lo note ayer que llegue y lo comprobé hoy muy temprano, no es el mismo de antes ¿Que le habrá pasado para ponerse así?

-Además he escuchado que últimamente se la pasa entrenando todo el día

-En serio ¿Quizás eso explica su cansancio pero no lo de su tristeza?

-También ya lleva varios días sin comer solo me pide para su desayuno jugo, leche o te con leche y durante el resto del día no se vuelve a aparecer por aquí

-Realmente hay algo muy extraño en el

-Si realmente extraño y preocupante de seguir así no tardara en caer enfermo

-Tratare de averiguar lo que la pasa y lo ayudare

-Pues te deseo mucha suerte ya que también me preocupa su estado

-Descuida lo ayudare de eso puedes estar seguro entonces solo dame un jugo de naranja y un sándwich pero que sea rápido para poder alcanzar al moyashi-chan

-En seguida

-Gracias- dijo tomando su vaso y agarrando su sándwich y poniéndose en marcha.

-Por cierto Allen se dirige hacia la oficina de Komui

-Gracias Jerry - salió corriendo.


	3. Buscando una salida

Hola que tal espero que la paseis bien y lamento la demora pero es que me entruve escribiendo otro fic antes de que se me esfumara la idea, espero subirlo pronto solo faltan afinar uno que otro detalle.

Quiero agradecer los reviews que me han dejado creanme que me motivan a seguir escribiendo asi que espero mas para que sigan motivandome XD

D GRAY MAN no me pertenece es de Katsura asi que espero que ya no ponga mas pretextos y sigua dibujando este maravilloso manga que por cierto espero muy ansiosa el capitulo 189 ya sin mas habladurias aqui esta el capi disfrutenlo ^_^

Capitulo 03. Buscando una salida

* * *

En el comedor de la orden en una mesa ubicada en lo mas a fondo posible alejada de las personas se encontraba un exorcista japones con su tipica cara de mala leche

-¨_Pero que la pasa al mocoso no me reprocho como de costumbre además lo último que me dijo me dejo intrigado mas por la forma en que me lo dijo_¨

-Tsk ¨_Pero que mierda me pasa porque tengo que estar pensando sobre cómo se encuentra el mocoso ese_¨

-Tsk maldito moyashi

Termino de comer su preciada soba y se disponía ir a relajarse un poco y después ir a entrenar, vio a lo lejos a Lavi conversando muy seriamente con Jerry se dirigía hacia la ventanilla para pedir un poco mas de te e ir a su cuarto de meditación y se detuvo al escuchar lo que el cocinero y el conejo se decían, tan mal andaba el mocoso, no podía creer lo que había escuchado que el mocoso no había comido en días, no se lo podía creer ya que el mismo era testigo de apetito del moyashi pero pensándolo bien ¿Quizás era cierto? Ya que últimamente no lo había visto, tal vez era imaginación pero pareciera que el mocoso no quería encontrarse con él, ni con nadie por lo que había escuchado al menos no era el único siento ignorado por el mocoso.

-¨_Un momento porque rayos le he de tomar importancia el ser ignorado por el mocoso que acaso no era lo que quería que se alejara de mi para que fuera a fregar a otros con su complejo de mártir y su estúpida amistad._

-_Aaaa maldita sea ¿Realmente me interesa lo que la pasa al moscoso ese? ¿Pero desde cuando comenzó a importarme?_¨

-Tsk estúpido moyashi, no estúpido yo.

Sin más se dirigió a la oficina de Komui en grandes zancadas cuando se topo con el que menos quería.

-Yuu!!!!!

No dudo ni un segundo en desenfundar a mugen dirigiéndola hacia el cuello del idiota con complejo suicida.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre conejo idiota- le dijo a un Lavi sudando frio y tembloroso

-¿Que...que haces por estos rumbos?- le pregunto recibiendo una mirada fulminante y viendo como enfundaba a Mugen

-¿Acaso es de tu incumbencia?

-¿Que cruel y despiadado eres?- decía con claro rostro de reproche

-Voy con Komui para exigirle que me deje ir de aquí.

-Umm creo que eso no te va a ser posible en esto momentos

-¿Por qué?

-Pues el moyashi-chan fue donde Komui y de seguro que si era para una misión ya te la gano

-¿Y eso qué?

-Jejeje típico de ti

-........

-Entonces que tengas suerte para que te den algo o aunque sea te dejan salir de la orden se ve que te hace falta- dicho esto salió corriendo.

-Maldito conejo- dijo con una venita en la sien y sin mas siguió con su camino.

-¨_Debo de tener más cuidado si sigo así no soportare mucho y si continuo topándome con el mucho peor, porque de todas las personas de la orden tenía que toparme con él, lo he estado evitando, poniendo todo el esfuerzo posible para ignorarlo y justamente hoy me lo encuentro dos veces más salado que el mar negro no puedo estar, y por si fuera poco ahora que quiero la aparición de un akuma aunque sea uno no hay rastro alguno de actividad daría lo que fuera para que apareciera una maldita Inocencia y largarme de aquí porque de seguir aquí no tardaran mucho en darse cuenta de mi estado emocional y no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mi suficiente tienen con las actividades silenciosas del conde_¨

-Solo espero que Komui acepte mi petición- y suspiro al encontrarse de frente con la puerta de la oficina del director loco con complejo de hermana respiro hondo para después exhalar, puso su máscara de chico alegre y alzo su mano derecha para tocar tres veces.

-Adelante puedes pasar- se escucho detrás de la puerta en un tono infantil

-Buenos días Komui!!

-Buenos días Allen ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? o más bien ¿Para qué solicitaste una reunión conmigo?

-Es que ya no soporto estar más en esta situación ya no quiero estar aquí- exclamo el menor

-¿?

-No no es que no me guste estar aquí sabe que este es el único lugar al que conozco como mi hogar pero necesito salir de aquí para despejarme-esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro desesperado

Poniendo un semblante serio el director con complejo de hermana se acomodo los lentes con su dedo medio mirándolo o más bien observandolo detenidamente.

-Allen tienes algo de qué preocuparte o es que hay alguien que te ha estado molestando- vio como el chico se tenso al decir aquello

-Por favor Komui no me haga decírselo solo quiero alejarme de aquí por un buen tiempo

-......

-Por favor déjame irme por un tiempo prometo que no será por mucho hasta que logre despejarme ¿Si?

-Allen- lo dijo en susurro de preocupación se preguntaba qué es lo que afectaba tanto a ese chico

-Si hay una misión por favor déjeme ir o aunque sea a investigar lo que sea

-Sabes que no hay actividad últimamente así que no puedo mandarte a algún sitio y además sabes que no es permitido que los exorcistas salgan sin motivo alguno tendrás que quedarte ..

-Por favor

-....

-Por favor déjeme ir por un tiempo lo necesito

Suspiro volvió a observarlo y pudo notar con mas detalles que no se encontraba en buenas condiciones tenia ojeras, mirara decida y aparentemente había perdido peso definitivamente no estaba bien, no estaba muy convencido de dejarlo ir a cualquier sitio en esas condiciones sería peligroso para él y no le gustaría que algo malo le pase a ese frágil niño, pensó detalladamente en que hacer respecto a la suplica del chico paso unos minutos en silencio hasta que hayo una arriesgada pero necesaria solución pero no la consideraba muy arriesgada de eso estaba seguro. Observo una vez más al chico que parecía sumamente nervioso quizá debido a tanto silencio, estaba ido mirando hacia el suelo inundado de papeles salió de sus pensamiento cuando el chico volvió a hablar

-Komui en verdad necesito salir de aquí

Dio un largo suspiro

-Está bien te enviare a un pueblo cercano de aquí ¿Que te parece?

-Preferiría una ciudad lejana un viaje largo no me caería mal

-Me la pones difícil pero está bien deja investigar a dónde puedo enviarte es necesario que sea un lugar no muy alejado de aquí en caso de que alguna emergencia se presente y así sea fácil de localizarte o en su caso que tu requieras de ayuda ¿estamos?

-Gracias- decía mirando a Komui como estaba sacando un gran mapa estirándolo sobre el pobre escritorio que no daba para más por estar repleto de torres de papel un grito del parte del chino lo hizo dar un respingo.

-Aquí creo que este es un buen lugar para ti que dices- se acerco para poder ver el lugar escogido

-¿Versalles?

- Si es una ciudad muy bonita ahí podrás entretenerte mucho es una de las ciudades modernas de esta época es muy conocida por los jardines del reino además cuenta con un gran museo y un centro de música además que las calles son muy interesantes puedes encontrar algo que sea de tu interés y lo mejor es que será fácil de localizarte en caso de una emergencia o incluso para ir de misión está decidido ahí vas a ir.

-Está bien iré a ese lugar

-Bueno habiendo elegido el lugar ¿Cuando estás listo para partir?

-Lo más pronto posible quizá en 1 hora cuando mucho y por favor no le diga a nadie de mi salida solo en caso que se requiera

-Está bien no se lo comentare a nadie, entonces apresúrate si no quieres retrasarte, también tengo que arreglar lo de tu tren y otras cosa mas

-Gracias en verdad muchas gracias Komui

-No es nada Allen- regalándole una sencilla pero sincera sonrisa para motivar un poco al peliblanco.

El chico de igual manera le regala una sonrisa de agradecimiento una de las más sinceras que ha hecho hasta ahora se dirigió hacia la salida abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo levanto la mirada pudiendo divisar a lo lejos el que alguien se acercaba al para ser venia muy pensativo solo unos pasos más le bastaron para reconocer quien era el dueño de esa silueta y sin dudarlo cerro rápidamente y corrió en dirección contraria suplicando no perderse y llegar a tiempo a su cuarto para empacar porque de algo estaba seguro era que definitivamente tenía que salir de ahí.

* * *

**Notas finales: **espero y me tengan paciencia prometo que pronto pondre la accion solo quiero que las circuntacias sean concretas y no a la deriva y pues tambien hay muchas cosas que quiero corregir y agragar una que otra mas.

Espero reviws T.T


	4. Haciendo un trato

**Hola **que tal pues aquí esta otro capi de este fic pido una disculpa por la demora pero es que no me dio mucho tiempo, además de que este capítulo lo hice como tres veces ya que no me gustaba como me quedaba espero haber escogido uno bueno. Ojala y les guste ya que este salió corto pero tratare de no demorar en actualizar.

Gracias a los reviews que ha recibido este fic ya que son de mucha ayuda para subir la autoestima de esta autora loca

D Gray Man no me pertenece es de Hoshino Katsura

**Capitulo 4.** Haciendo un trato

En la entrada de la oficina del loco científico con complejo de hermana se encontraba un joven de largos y oscuros cabellos con katana en mano dicho joven toco tres veces y al no recibir respuesta alguna dio una gran patada a la puerta haciendo que se abriera estampándose contra la pared dejando ver el interior de la oficina que se encontraba infestada de papeles no había lugar en donde poner un pie sin pisar algún documento.

-Komui-grito en cuanto entro al basurero que había por oficina

-¡Kanda! pero qué manera de tratar a la puerta que no sabes que se debe de tocar antes de entrar

-Tsk toque tres veces

-De todas formas esa no es manera entrar a una oficina o a cualquier otro sitio

-Che

-No tienes remedio- dio un suspiro largo-¿Que trae por aquí?- pregunto mientras colgaba el teléfono y agarraba un sobre tamaño carta de color blanco

-Quiero una misión

-No hay misiones por ahora

-Tsk

-Creo entender cómo deben de sentirse pero yo no puedo hacer mucho al respecto, solo decirte que dediques tu tiempo para descansar y entrenarte, debemos estar siempre preparados en caso de que surja algún fenómeno extraño

-......

-Si eso es todo lo que ibas a decir...

-No te hagas mandaste a llamar al moyashi

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Tsk me encontré con Reever y me dijo que le pasara el mensaje- al recordarlo pone una cara más agria ya que la hizo de mensajero del mocoso

-No fue para una misión era otro asunto

-.....

-En serio no era para un trabajo era para algo más personal

-.....¿?

-No te voy a mentir ya que te conozco y sé que no lo divulgaras por toda la orden como cierta persona.

Pensamientos de ambos- "Lavi"

**O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O**

En un pasillo de la orden

-!Achu! Qué raro ¿me habré refriado? o tal vez ¿alguien está pensando en mi?, como sea no importa- siguiendo su camino.

**O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O**

De vuelta en el basurero de oficina

-Allen me pidió que lo dejara salir de la orden y decidí concederle esa petición ya que prácticamente me suplicaba por que le diera ese permiso además de que últimamente no lo he visto en buen estado es por eso me negué en dejarlo ir en un principio pero quizá salir e ir a despejarse lo mejore un poco también por eso no lo mande tan lejos como él lo esperaba, se que esta demás que te lo diga pero no se lo vayas a comentar a nadie él no quiere que se sepa de que salió de la orden

-Che ni que fuera bocón

-Bueno te dejo tengo que ir a entregarle este sobre a Allen, ya debe de estar esperándome- y así sin más salió rápidamente del basurero

-Maldito moyashi

-_Piensa que huyendo de sus problemas los va a _resolver.

Resignado a no ir a una misión camino por los pasillos r_umbo _a la sala de entrenamiento después de todo el loco que tenia la orden por director tenía razón no hay que desperdiciar _el tiempo hay que prepararse lo mejor posible para estar al cien en caso de una emergencia._

* * *

-Eso es todo ya termine de empacar

Agarro su maleta salió de su cuarto y cerro con llave, luego sintió como algo se movía debajo de su abrigo saliendo disparado pegándole de lleno en la cara.

-Eso dolió Tincampy podrías ser más precavido la próxima vez de seguir así algún día me romperás la nariz o me dejaras un ojo morado- sintió como la bolita alada de color amarillo se restregaba entre sus manos como pidiéndole disculpa y demostrándole todo su cariño de golem mascota, levanto el vuelo y se poso sobre la cabeza de su dueño de esa manera tan peculiar.

-Si yo también te aprecio mucho, esta vez no vamos de misión solo vamos a lograr que me logre despajar la cabeza de cierta persona, tu más que nadie conoce por la situación que estoy pasando en este momento.

Siguió con su camino rumbo al canal subterráneo de la orden teniendo la esperanza de que Komui ya se encontrara ahí para despedirlo como la primera vez que fue de misión.

-Buenos días Allen- dijo una voz femenina muy familiar para el haciéndolo detenerse en seco podía reconocer esa voz desde distancia ere muy difícil no reconocerla volteo para quedar frente a la susodicha.

-!Lenalee!- exclamo con mucha sorpresa

-Hola Allen veo que vas de misión- señalando a su maleta

-Podría decir que si

-Qué raro mi hermano me había dicho que por ahora no había misiones- ante esto Aleen empezó a tensarse y mostrar nerviosismo.

-.........

-Allen estas ahí

-¡Ah!

-Allen andas muy distraído últimamente has estado así desde hace unos días ¿Acaso te ha pasado algo que te inquiete?

-No no es eso no te preocupes estoy perfectamente bien- dijo mostrándole esa simpática sonrisa de todo está bien- y por lo de mi salida solo voy a investigar algo solo es eso Lenalee- trataba de sonar lo más convincente posible ante su muy preciada amiga ya que le resultaba muy difícil, ella era una mujer con una muy desarrollada intuición femenina y hay que tener mucho cuidado con eso y más en la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos. Sin duda alguna ese instinto femenino era muy peligroso no solo para el si no para todos los demás.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su amiga.

-Está bien si no me quieres decir que es lo que te pasa, lo acepto de momento, solo espero que se te pase lo que sea que tengas en este viaje en verdad quiero que se te pase, no me gusta verte de esta manera, cuando vuelvas quiero que estés mejor porque de no ser así yo misma me encargara de averiguar qué es lo que te pasa así que no trates de huir- le dijo la chica mostrándolo una sonrisa junto con una expresión de tristeza.

Si definitivamente la intuición femenina es sumamente peligrosa

-Allen- lo nombro para que dejara de estar en las nubes y obtener una respuesta de su querido amigo.

-No te preocupes Lenalee, prometo que hare lo mejor que pueda para salir adelante- tenía que salir de ese remolino de sentimientos y no dejarse arrastrar mas, tenía que regresar de ese viaje con los sentimientos superados, por dios parecía una chica adolecente locamente enamorada.

-Gracias Allen

-¿.....?

-Ve con cuidado y espero que regreses pronto y a salvo- dicho esto se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la sección científica, dejando atrás a un Allen muy confundido.

* * *

En los pasillos de la orden iba una chica algo deprimida

-Allen- dijo en un hilo de voz

-_" Porque eres así de cruel, haces como si todo estuviera bien y tratas de ir mostrando esa falsa sonrisa de todo está bien se que solo lo haces para no preocupar a los demás pero sin darte cuenta no puedes disimular lo que realmente sientes y haces que nos preocupemos mas solo espero que a tu regreso ya estés mucho mejor no soportaría seguir viéndote así"_

Y así hundida en sus pensamientos siguió con su camino pero al ir tan absorta en su mundo no se percato de que alguien venia en su misma dirección y que además quien se aproximaba a ella también venia en su mundo ocasionando un choque de cuerpos con la consecuencia de que la china cayera al piso de sentón y el sujeto con el cual choco perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

-Lo siento no me fije por donde andaba- dijo alzando la mirada y logrando ver a la chica-¡Lenalee! Perdona mi torpeza- le dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-No te preocupes Lavi yo también tuve la culpa por no fijarme- aceptando su mano para ponerse de pie.

-Al parecer los dos andamos distraídos.

-Si eso parece- poniendo un semblante de tristeza que no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo.

-Lenalee que es lo que te preocupa digo si se puede saber.

-No es nada importante.

-......Segura mira que puedes confiar en mi sabes que para asuntos como esos soy un buen amigo.

-Gracias Lavi pero no sé si deba decirlo, es que no estoy muy segura de ello

-Umm déjame adivinar se trata de Allen-chan- dijo en tono bajo pero serio, raro viniendo de el

-Si- le contesto de una manera triste

-Es respecto a su comportamiento en estos días ¿verdad?

-Si es que últimamente lo he visto muy cabizbajo y no me gusta el verlo así además de que lo he visto muy desgastado y más delgado

-Si yo también lo he notado y también me preocupa su estado es por eso que había decidido ir hablar con él para resolver ese misterio que se esconde tras su comportamiento, pero ya no lo alcancé ya que fue con Komui así que decidí hacerlo más tarde.

-Pero Allen ya se fue

-¿Como que ya se fue?

-Si no si tiene mucho que lo vi y me dijo que se iba de investigación se que es extraño ya que no hay trabajo últimamente

-Si tienes razón es muy extraño

-Solo espero que ha su regreso ya esté mejor

-Ojala que así sea porque de no ser así yo mismo me encargare de averiguar qué es lo que la pasa al moyasi-chan-dijo en determinación causándole una risa a la china

-De que te ries Lenalee ¿acaso dije algo gracioso?

-No es eso Lavi es solo que ambos pensamos igual

-Oh en serio Lenalee ya veo que te parece si nos juntamos para así ayudar al moyashi-chan

-En serio Lavi

-Si lo digo muy enserio

-Me parece una estupenda idea trato echo hay que juntarnos para averiguar qué es lo que le pasa a Allen- dijo la china ofreciendo su mano en modo de pacto

-Genial Lenalee trato echo juntos averiguaremos el problema del moyashi-chan- dijo estrechando la mano de la chica

Y así ambos tomaron rumbo hacia la sección científica mientras conversaban temas triviales

* * *

En el canal subterráneo de la orden oscura se encontraba un chico de cabellos blancos

-"Ese Komui por que tarda tanto"- salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar pasos que se acercaban

-Oh! Allen lamento hacerte esperar pero tenía que ocuparme de algunos asuntos y arreglar tu salida

-No descuida Komui no te disculpes

-Bueno pareces que estás listo para partir

-Si lo estoy

-¿Estás seguro de que te quieres ir?- le cuestiono con un tono de preocupación.

-Absolutamente

-De acuerdo toma esto- le dijo entregándole un sobre blanco ante la cara de interrogación del albino-esto es dinero en efectivo además de que te incluí un mapa para que no te pierdas y de paso conozcas la ciudad y mira esto- sacando un golem negro del bolsillo de su bata.

-¿¡Un golem!?

-Ya que timcanpy no posee línea telefónica y a este lo he programado para que estemos comunicados y en caso de una emergencia te comuniques rápido o en su caso nosotros podamos contactarte.

-Gracias pero no creo que haga falta

-Quizás no pero no está de más

-Está bien lo llevare conmigo solo espero que no sea un invento suyo peligroso y me este engañando para que me lleve esta cosa

-Pero porque piensas esto de mi- dijo el aludido en un llanto infantil

-"Por que será"- se dijo mentalmente el albino con una gota en la sien

-Bueno ya es hora - dijo el loco recobrando la compostura y haciendo que el albino le pusiera la atención debida

-Si estaré de regreso muy pronto- dijo subiéndose a la balsa

-Te estaremos esperando- grito haciendo con la mamo una señal de adiós y con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Komui- grito el albino desde lo lejos

-"De nada Allen solo espero que regreses con bien, realmente lo deseo ya que no saco de mi pecho este mal presentimiento"

Y así el chino retorno hacia su oficina con ese extraño presentimiento que no lo dejaba quieto.

**Notas finales:** Pues espero y haya sido de su agrado si ya sé que va lento este inicio pero poco a poco se desarrollara la trama y luego vendrá la disque acción

Dejen reviews para poder seguir vigente ya que sin ellos me desanimo pueden mandar dudas, sugerencias comentarios o reclamaciones se aceptan abiertamente todos.

Chao cuídense y gracias por tomar algo de su tiempo y leer este fic. n___n


	5. Buscando diversión

**Hola que tal primero que nada agradecer los reviews que dejaron y pues espero poder seguir actualizando lo más rápido que pueda y adelantar este fin de semana espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo. Ya sin más aquí está el capitulo.**

**D Gray Man **no me pertenece es de hosino- sensei

**Capitulo 5.** Buscando diversión.

Había llegado al medio día tal como se lo dijo Komui esa ciudad era muy bonita tenía unas modernas calles las casas eras bellas y los edificios esplendidos mientras caminaba mirando entre los alrededores se iba maravillando de ese ambiente , se sentía algo extraño ya que ese golem negro que la habían dado lo hacía sentirse muy vigilado y ciertamente hasta espiado con su cara de desconfianza sobre ese golem llego hasta el hotel en el que la habían echo reservación ciertamente Komui se lucio con los preparativos de este inesperado viaje. Alzo su vista para ver ese letrero que decía "Le Home Saint Louis", como es bien conocido el chico albino mostro sus dotes de educación hacia la recepcionista de ese hotel, lo cual fue correspondido de la misma manera le dijeron que su habitación era la C-3 que se ubicada en el tercer piso al entrar se encontró con que era una habitación muy cómoda tenía todo lo necesario, una cama lo bastante amplia como para que durmieran dos personas, había un buro en color madera oscura, en la cual había una jarra de agua con su vaso y tenía una cabecera del mismo color del buro había un cuadro arriba de esta, las sabanas eran de colores combinados.

Dejo su maleta encima de una mesa chica, quería sacar algo de su ropa ya que como era costumbre cuando vas de misión no tienes tiempo de darte esos lujos apuradamente te recuestas en un cama, se acerco hacia la ventana que era muy grande y había un pequeño balcón que daba una hermosa vista hacia las calle de esa ciudad, sintió la suave brisa golpear su rostro, decidió que lo mejor para salir de ese estado era empezar por un buen y relajante baño.

El baño era muy llamativo ya que había una tina. Abrió la llave del agua y para su fortuna había agua caliente la lleno hasta donde considero que sería suficiente ya que si se metía en mucha agua caliente de seguro saldría como pollo hervido, palpo el agua para comprobar que estuviera a la temperatura adecuada. Quito poco a poco cada una de sus prendas hasta quedar totalmente desnudo. Se metió en la tina y se dejo resbalar de a poco hasta topar al fondo puso su cabeza en el borde de la tina y mantuvo su mirada en el techo y luego disfruto su baño.

Salió del delicioso baño y se seco con una enorme toalla blanca que en la punta de una esquina tenia bordado de un hilo color dorado el nombre del hotel seco rápidamente todo su cuerpo y se acerco hasta su maleta y la abrió para sacar una camisa de color blanca ya que otro color no le parecía se puso unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban a su figura resaltando ese trasero suyo se pesos sus zapatos de igual color y se abrigo con una chaqueta de color marrón que era algo larga pero para el aire frio que circulaba en esa ciudad era perfecta se puso su guantes blancos, y se disponía a guardar su abrigo de exorcista en su maleta pero de el salió un destello color de oro al parecer iba muy rápido porque él solo pudo ver el halo de luz pasar frente suyo.

-¡Tim! ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?-le pregunto a su golem dorado esperando una respuesta como si ese cosa hablara, la bola dorada solo dio unas vueltas en círculos y después se puso a lanzar rayos de electricidad hacia el otro golem oscuro la escena parecía de lo más divertida pero lamentablemente esa escena le trajo recuerdos de cierto exorcista de largo cabello- Timcanpy deja de estar peleando mejor ponte a hacer otra cosa- el golem dorado dio otra vuelta más y se poso en su cabeza, pero de pronto una gran ruido sonó en esa habitación.

-Jejeje parece que tengo demasiada hambre vamos Tim hay que ver que ofrece el restaurante de por aquí- y así se fue de aquella habitación no sin antes cerrar bien con llave, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, ahí se veía una entrada que tenía un letrero que indicaba el sitio.

Entro y quedo maravillado pronto toda su tristeza se fue en ese instante debido a que en el medio de ese local había una gran mesa con mucha comida al parecer como había una fiesta en el palacio había mucha gente por los alrededores y decidieron que lo mejor era ofrecer buena comida y que mejor que un gran buffet en donde cada quien pudiera escoger lo que quería y la cantidad que podía, maravillado por eso se dispuso a tomar un plato y a servirse lo que se la apeteció primero.

Un instante después todas las personas lo veían de lo mas sorprendidos y los empleados estaban dispuestos a sacarlo pero no lo hicieron debido a que Komui dejo dicho que un miembro de la orden oscura se iba a hospedar ahí y que ese joven comía mucho así que por ordenes de sus superiores no podían sacar al peliblanco que parecía que se iba a comer todo lo que estaba servido en esa mesa.

-Uff!! Creo que comí demasiado pero estuvo muy rico aunque no se compara con la comida de Jerry-san bien ahora solo me hace falta el postre umm me pregunto que será bueno- dijo mientras observaba que en la mesa había una gran variedad de pasteles, frutas cubiertas de chocolate y también muchas variedades de chocolate- no me puedo decidir por cual así que me comeré uno de cada uno o quizás dos para que no se me quede al antojo- y así se dispuso a comer dos platos de cada uno de los postres.

Habiendo satisfecho a su estomago por el momento quiso ir a dar una vuelta para conocer la plaza pero en ese momento le dio mucho sueño al parecer el insomnio y entrenamiento forzado que había hecho días atrás estaban pasando a cobrarle factura. "Factura" de solo pensar en esa palabra le causaba escalofríos.

Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era obedecer a su cuerpo y si este le pedía no más bien le imploraba por descanso no se lo iba a negar ya después tendría tiempo de ir a cualquier lugar y se fue otra vez a esa habitación se tiro de lleno sobre el colchón que parecía que hubieran arrojado cual saco de papas, hundió su cara en la almohada pero minutos después se volteo rápidamente ya que se estaba queda dando sin aire y si se quedaba más tiempo en esa posición corría riesgo de morir asfixiado. Se quedo así unos instantes mirando ese techo cerro sus platinados ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Se había quedado profundamente dormido hasta que sintió como algo le mascada el cabello abrió lentamente los ojos topándose con que no era más que Timcanpy comiéndose su cabello.

-Hey ya basta Tim deja mi cabello en paz- exclamo el albino haciendo que sus manos ahuyentaran a su golem dorado como respuesta recibió un par de protestas pero al final se había rendido y se puso a revolotear en la habitación. Con el sueño espantado por su golem decidió que era hora de ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores se levanto de un solo y se acerco hacia el pequeño balcón miro detenidamente el cielo que ahora estaba teñido de negro con un manto de estrellas y la luna como su compañera brillando fuertemente.

El ruido de una explosión lo puso alerta giro su rostro hacia donde creyó que vino aquel ruido y pudo ver como en el cielo aparecían luces de colores haciéndole competencia a las estrellas pero estas desaparecían después de unos segundos al parecer había fuegos artificiales en algún sitio, seguro que era una gran fiesta ya que por el mapa que le había dado Komui sabía que el palacio estaba cerca por lo tanto mucha gente de aristocracia debería de estar reunida.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que si había demasiada gente en un solo sitio era más que seguro que podrían aparecer Akumas y como él es un exorcista no podía permitir que gente muriera no si había alguien que los pudiera proteger.

Con la determinación en alto salió de aquella habitación llego rápidamente a la recepción y dijo que saldría y quizá volvería algo tarde por si luego no lo quisieran dejar entrar, la joven le había respondido que no se preocupara que siempre había alguien en la puerta o en la recepción, pues con eso dicho salió hacia donde había visto salir esos fuegos artificiales.

* * *

**09:35 PM**

En el salón de recepción del palacio de Versalles se encontraban celebrando varias personas muchas de ellas eran de la aristocracia entre ellos se encontraban socializando un poco quizá para arreglar uno que otro negocio, planear la muerte de alguien cuya presencia les estorbara en la culminación de sus objetivos y había otras personas que buscaban con quien emparejarse comparando cual era la mejor opción. Hay quienes estaban bailando de lo más alegre y personas que se encontraban criticando a quien le pasara enfrente especialmente entre las mujeres, comparaban quien era la más bella, quien había traído el más lindo y fino vestido, quien traía las más caras de las joyas y porque no quien tuviera el mejor pretendiente. Cada platica se que tornaba en ese salón era de lo más aburrido para cierto individuo que decidió alejarse de esa masa de personas y salió hacia el hermoso jardín tan característico de ese palacio ya que era considerado una de sus mejores atracciones, era enorme de un profundo color verde adornado de mucho colores, también había un gran laberinto en el cual si no contabas con buena orientación era seguro que te morirías ahí o quizá si tuvieras un golpe de suerte te encontraran antes de partir hacia el mas allá.

Definitivamente Le Notre se había esforzado por complacer al rey de ese entonces, porque el maravilloso trabajo artístico y arquitectónico que se reflejada en ese o esos jardines del palacio eran magníficos todo en su esplendor al parecer habían sometido a la naturaleza a voluntad del hombre había unas escalinatas, fuentes de lo más lujosas y hermosas, estanques y muchas esculturas y ni que decir de los caminos de ese enorme jardín que más bien parecía avenidas definitivamente ese tal Le Notre si se había lucido.

El sujeto cuyo objetivo era librarse de todo ese barullo camino entre el verde pasto hasta toparse frente a un estanque lo miro fijamente y vio su reflejo.

-Que aburrido- dijo en un tono bajo.

-Tienes razón es de lo más aburrido estar aquí- dijo una joven que aparecía de entre aquel camino

-Pensé que te estabas divirtiendo como te vi de lo más alegre con tu padre.

-Pues se puede fingir pero la verdad es que ya me quiero ir de aquí.

-Pues yo igual, ya sabes que no me gusta socializar con este tipo de gente, preferiría ir a otro tipo de ambiente.

-Lo que tu quisieras es irte con tu amigos humanos a estar escarbando entre la tierra ¿no es así Ticky?

-Tienes razón Road, prefiero estar entre la tierra que estar entre esta riqueza además tu bien sabes que yo no soporto a esta gente siempre hablan de lo mismo.

-Pues si pero tenemos que socializar es lo que el Conde Milenio nos ha dicho.

-Si es cierto pero yo vengo solo porque se me obliga no porque me haya resignado a socializar.

-Como digas y que pretendes hacer ahora por lo que yo sé esta fiesta se prolongara hasta tarde.

-No lo sé pero ya veré que hacer.

-Lástima que no hayas exorcistas por aquí, sería un buen entretenimiento- y sonrió sádicamente.

-Si tienes razón bueno yo me voy de aquí.

-¿A dónde vas Ticky?

-A buscar algo de diversión si me quedo a esperar a que venga me van a salir raíces.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No, no puedes tienes que estar al lado de tu padre y del Conde Milenio.

-Que malo eres- dijo haciendo un puchero- Pero tienes razón debo de quedarme- dijo con una cara de resignación.

-Entonces me voy

-Que tengas buena suerte y si encuentras algo, luego me lo cuentas o mejor me avisas e iré enseguida.

-De acuerdo te lo hare saber.

Y el joven de elegante apariencia se perdió entre los caminos de aquel lujoso jardín, alzo su mano para colocarse ese alto sombrero negro y ponerse un par de guantes blancos.

* * *

Había caminado hasta llegar a la plaza central muy a su pesar decidió que era mejor quedarse ahí que volver a esa dichosa fiesta puso su vista en alerta para captar cualquier cosa que le ayudase en su búsqueda de diversión pero hasta ahora no había nada todos los que pasaban o estaban es esa plaza no eran más que personas de la misma clase de aquella recepción. Había uno que otro campesino o un par de plebeyos dándose muestras de amor.

Dio un largo suspiro y con la resignación de no haber encontrado nada se dispuso a ir nuevamente hacia ese Palacio aburrido cuando sus ojos captaron algo muy interesante.

Sus ojos se fijaron en un joven con cara angelical, de cabellera blanca y una altura algo baja pero al perecer aun era muy joven quizá tendría a lo mucho 15 años quedo embelesemado mirando a ese joven que iba caminando. De pronto pudo captar algo que iba junto a ese chico era lo que parecía un murciélago peleando con otra bola amarilla alada.

-Con que eres un exorcista Shonen- dijo y en su cara se fue formando una siniestra sonrisa que amenazaba con deformar su rostro. Si había salido en búsqueda de algún entretenimiento tuvo la suerte de toparse con ese joven. Sin duda alguna esa noche parecía que iba a ser una de las mejores. Sigilosamente escondido entre las oscuridad de ese alegre noche siguió a ese joven. Con la amenaza de que ese linda noche se convirtiera en una triste y horrible noche para ese joven.

* * *

Le tomo unos cuantos minutos llegar hasta la plaza central al parecer se llamaba Real

-"Que original"- pensó el peliblanco.

La plaza era muy amplia de un trazo geométrico y estaba rodeada por muchas casas de igual estructura y de buena altura y en el medio tenía una gran fuente con el monumento de un ángel. Había muchas parejas paseando la mayoría era de gente de la alta y muy pocas era de clase baja o más bien conocidos como plebeyos. Se detuvo por un momento para observar mas la plaza de aquel lugar se suponía que había venido a despejarse la mente.

Pero al ver esa fuente le trajo vagos recuerdos de él. Su dolor de cabeza constante ya que siempre que se veían terminaban peleando por cualquier tontería al parecer todos ya se habían acostumbrado a verlos de ese modo. Pero bueno eso que importaba ahora tenía que alejar ese sentimientos de su corazón estaban en una guerra no debería de haber tales sentimientos en medio de una. Además de que la persona de la cual se enamoro era un hombre y no cualquier hombre si no que era un exorcista al igual que él y no cualquier exorcista si no que se trataba de Kanda el exorcista gruñón de la orden conocido y temido por su complejo de homicida.

Se preguntaba cual fue la razón o cómo fue que se enamoro de ese gruñón, como fue que pasando el tiempo él lo fue viendo de diferente manera si ni siquiera eran amigos por que según había escuchado por parte de Lavi que para enamorarse o para que surja un amor entre dos personas primero que nada tienen que ser amigos conocerse mutuamente y el con Kanda pues simplemente no se conocían solo eran compañeros ya que siempre el japonés ponía una barrera de por medio a quien quisiera entrar en su vida era como si quisiera estar solo en su burbuja.

Solo habían compartido una cuantas veces habitación y mientras iban de misión ese silencio en el vagón del tren era de lo mas incomodo pero el siempre se la pasaba admirando su belleza por qué ha de reconocer de que el japonés es muy apuesto demasiado apuesto para su bien y cada vez que lo veía su corazón latía rápidamente y se ponía nervioso.

Cuando discutían era el único momento en el que podía ser el mismo no sabía cuál era la razón de que siempre que terminaba una tonta discusión con el japonés se sentía más ligero, más libre de los problemas que lo agobian, era como su terapia contra el estrés, las preocupaciones y lo mejor se olvidaba un momento de que estaban en una guerra. Sabía que estaba mal olvidarse de esa guerra pero era algo que no podía evitar cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

Y hace poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando e hizo lo posible, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para no caer ante ese sentimiento hacia el japonés pero no lo pudo lograr se dio cuenta de que evadirlo, el ignorarlo no hizo ningún efecto ya que sucedió lo contrario cada vez se sentía mas ansioso por saber cómo estaba el japonés, si ya había bajado a comer, si estaba entrenando, si se estaba bañando todo lo que su mente podía procesar era en que es lo que estaba haciendo Kanda, por eso había decidido entrenar sin parar y con eso de que tenían el tiempo libre ya que no había misiones ni siquiera de reconocimiento de algún fenómeno extraño se había prácticamente encerrado los últimos días en la sala de entrenamiento y en su cuarto sin siquiera comer. Eso era sumamente extraño ya que el tenia mucho apetito debido a su inocencia pero estos últimos días no había querido probar bocado alguno.

Por eso decidió que lo mejor era el irse de ahí salir a algún lado distraerse de ese ambiente y sobre todo alejarse de él. Con suerte y en su camino se cruzaba uno que otro Akuma.

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza hacia los lados para tratar de despejar sus pensamientos y sobre todo alejar la imagen del japonés. Dejo de lado sus pensamientos para seguir caminando rumbo al Palacio de Versalles con la esperanza de que nada malo ocurriera. Iba un poco entretenido viendo como su golem se peleaba con el otro y se rio un poco al parecer su golem no iba a cambiar.

Y así el chico siguió con su camino sin sospechar que era seguido por alguien en la oscuridad.

**Continuara….**

**Notas del autor:** pues que puedo decir hasta aquí con este capítulo espero poder seguir actualizando rápido y por favor dejen reviews ya como la había dicho son las cadenas de mi alma que ma atan a esta pagina XD

cuidesen mucho y que no se les pase dejarme algun review


	6. Carmesí y oscuridad

Hola que tal espero que se encuentren bien y pues muchas gracias por los reviews y como lo había dicho me apure a escribir este capítulo que creo se llevaran una sorpresa y quizá reciba una que otra amenaza.

Tambien quiero decirles que pasen felices fiestas ya que este no creo poder actualizar pronto debido al exceso de esclavizaje en mi casa u.u.

QUE TENGAN FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO (mandando besos y abrazos )

**D Gray Man** No me pertenece es de Katsura-sama

**Advertencias: **Algo de acción, uso de algunas malas palabras y pues un poco de sangre. Y pretendo meter algo de suspenso espero poder hacerlo bien º~º.

Aquí va el capitulo.

**Capitulo 6.** Carmesí y oscuridad.

Llego hasta donde se encontraba ese palacio y vio que estaba fuertemente custodiado. Una risa de su lado oscuro se hizo presente ya que después de todo vivir tres años con Cross le habían dado la agilidad para escabullirse en cualquier lugar, camino hasta alejarse de esos guardias y busco un punto débil de esa vigilancia y con la agilidad de una rata se adentro a ese lugar.

Lo primero que se topo fue un enorme edificio al parecer era el llamado el gran Trianon que era de un color crema y tenía unas figuras que lo decoraban además de tener muchas ventanas que eran algo grandes. Paso lo mas sigilosamente que pudo hasta llegar a lo que parecía un gran laberinto.

-Vaya si que es muy grande este jardín pero es muy bonito ¿me pregunto qué tal se vera de día?

Siguió caminando adentrándose por esos oscuros caminos hasta que por fin vio que en el patio superior se encontraban muchas personas platicando y otras haciendo cosas indebidas se alejo lo mas que pudo de ahí no quería ver eso que hacían las personas. Cuando de pronto de entre un oscuro arbusto salió una mariposa oscura que era bastante peculiar ya que nunca había visto una igual además de que esta era de un tamaño considerable que volaba a su alrededor.

El solo la miraba con suma curiosidad a decir verdad era muy bonita pero algo en el medio de aquella criatura llamo su atención en lo que suponía debería de haber un cuerpo de un insecto había una cabeza con forma de calavera y esta se abrió tanto que amenazaba con devorarse algo. La velocidad que tomo esa cosa fue como un rayo por que cuando menos se dio cuenta aquella cosa iba tras su golem dorado vio con algo de dificultad como era perseguido y tardo tan solo unos minutos más hasta que el golem dorado se fue en otra dirección.

Corrió lo mas que pudo para poder alcanzar a su golem y así poder ayudarlo de aquella extraña criatura cuando se dio cuenta de que había corrido tanto dio en el detalle de que se había perdido. Porque todo a su alrededor ya no era aquel hermoso jardín todo a su alrededor no era más que muchos árboles de gran tamaño. Pudo ver como su golem hizo maniobras para escabullirse de esa cosa pero no había tenido éxito de alejarse de esa cosa.

Y allí estaba corriendo persiguiendo a su golem dorado siendo perseguido por el otro golem oscuro corría lo más deprisa que podía pero el golem y la mariposa le sacaban mucha ventaja. El viento soplo y con él se vino un ruido que era el sonido del mecer de las copas de aquellos grandes árboles y unas cuantas hojas secas cayeron desde lo alto las ramas se mecían al compas del viento moviéndose de un lado a otro.

De pronto la persecución paro por que el golem dorado se había estrellado en la corteza oscura de un gran árbol amenazando que con el impacto de aquel golpe se cayera una rama. Se apresuro para acercarse hacia su golem cuando de pronto vio que de la oscuridad salía otra mariposa mas. Ahora su golem se encontraba acorralado por dos de esas cosas. Al parecer esas extrañas cosas estaban en complicidad por que pudo ver como se estiraban para deformarse y apresar a su golem que ahora estaba atado de las alas cayendo en la raíz de ese árbol.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente para auxiliar a su golem dorado pudo sentir como un viento frio recorrió el lugar, que hizo rodar algunas hojas secas de ese lugar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver como su golem luchaba para zafarse de aquel agarre estiro su mano para levantar a su golem dorado.

-¡He!- exclamo de pronto y retrocedió.

Cuando escucho el crujir de las hojas secas al compas de unos pasos firmes y lentos. Detrás de la corteza de ese árbol pudo ver como se asomaban un par de ojos amarillos desde lo profundo de esa oscuridad poco a poco esos ojos se fueron acercando hacia el golem y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver que pertenecían a un joven alto y moreno que era de la alta porque su traje lo revelaba ya que llevaba un fino traje en color negro con una camisa blanca y un alto sombrero elegante acompañado por un par de guantes. Se fijo que el sujeto se agacho y recogió a su golem y lo miro con detenimiento.

Con su espanto a flor de piel ocasionado por ese par de ojos fríos y amarillos. Lo primero que proceso su mente era en arrebatarle su golem a ese sujeto y salir lo más pronto posible de lo profundo de ese endemoniado bosque. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer a su alrededor y estaba por ir a tomar a su golem cuando de pronto una voz se escucho. A decir verdad esa vos le sonó tranquila y alegre con mucha confianza a su parecer pero razonable.

-Hola Shonen ¿Que hace un exorcista por estos alrededores?

Parpadeo un par de veces sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado como ese sujeto sabia que él era un exorcista si ni siquiera trayendo el abrigo que te caracterizaba ser uno pasaba desapercibido para muchas personas. Se pregunto si acaso había una aura que te distinguiera de las demás personas por que de ser así estaba dicho que ya no pasaría desapercibido y no era que no pasara ya que su apariencia llamaba mucho la atención no cualquier persona tenia marcado el rostro con una cicatriz enorme en el rostro y no una cualquiera si no una producto de una terrible maldición y mas a parte su cabello nunca pasaba por alto ya que era una de las cualidades que lo hacían esconderse de las personas y más con su brazo, ese brazo que era un arma, tan diferente que todo aquel que lo viese ponía una cara de asco sin importarle que el sufriera por el rechazo.

-Al parecer este es un golem bastante peculiar ¿verdad?

-Suelta a Timcanpy

-¿Lo quieres shonen?- le dijo y en su cara se formo una sonrisa

-Si dámelo por favor- contesto el alvino un poco cohibido

-Entonces toma aquí lo tienes- dijo con un tono alegre- Pero que te pasa no te quedes ahí parado ven acércate para que lo tomes- dijo con el golem en su mano izquierda aun sujetado por esas mariposas negras.

Esa simpática sonrisa que tenía ese sujeto no le gustaba para nada con un poco de temor se atrevió a cuestionar.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto a lo que el otro le miro ladeando su cabeza y apuntándose con su dedo índice sin quitar aun esa sonrisa.

-Veras yo soy Ticky Mick mucho gusto shonen- y extendió su mano

Esa persona definitivamente no le daba confianza.

-Yo soy Allen Walker- hablo el albino sin atreverse a estrechar esa mano.

-Entonces quieres a tu Golem pero sabes si te lo devuelvo solamente así será muy aburrido ¿no lo crees?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Que estoy pensado en una manera muy divertida para que obtengas a tu golem

-No estoy para tus juegos devuélveme a Tim

-Con que le tienes cariño eso es extraño pero eso que importa lo que ahora es importante es en la diversión que se avecina

Y el moreno cerró sus ojos.

"Escuchen Akumas ". dijo en su interior el moreno

"Es la voz de un Noah-sama"- se escucho que decían un par de akumas

-"Tomar la puerta del arca para venir hasta acá y no traer a muchos compañeros solo con dos bastara"

-"Entendido Noah-sama" 

-Parece que pronto llegara la diversión shonen

-A que te refieres con eso- le dijo mirándolo con mucha desconfianza

-Ya lo sabrás dentro de poco solo se paciente durante unos minutos en lo que llegan

-Deja decir...- y su respuesta se corto debido a que su ojo se activo- Akumas- susurro y se giro para ver cómo entre la maleza de aquellos gigantescos arboles se formaban lo que parecían una entrada. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían en aquel momento de esa entrada negra salían dos figuras de lo que parecían una figuras metalizadas que no tenían ojos visibles pero si una siniestra sonrisa que erizaba todos sus bellos.

Cuando esas extrañas figuras se acercaron mas su ojo pudo confirmar de que eran dos akumas pero estos eran completamente diferentes a los que el había visto antes ya que no se había topado con ese estado de almas corrompidas.

-Al parecer ya llego la diversión- exclamo el moreno habiendo sacado de su bolsillo un cigarro que se fumaba tranquilamente

-Cómo es posible que tu hayas llamado a ese par de Akumas dime quien eres porque lo has hecho que acaso no eres un simple humano

-Lo soy

-Entonces como es que puedes llamar a los akumas a no ser de que tu seas un...

-Un Noah- dijo y se llevo hacia su rostro su mano izquierda para quitarse ese molesto sombrero y haciendo su cabello para atrás revelando como en su frente aparecían los estigmas que caracterizaban a un Noah- Sorprendido shonen- hablo con una siniestra expresión en su rostro.

No tenia palabras en su garganta no se podían formas las palabras sabía que estaba en peligro no solo por ese maldito Noah sino también por que habían dos Akumas que jamás había visto que se veían extremadamente fuertes.

-Entonces shonen que comience la diversión si ganas te daré a tu preciado golem pero si pierdes serás más que mi diversión

No tuvo tiempo de contestarle ya que uno de esos Akumas se la había lanzado desde lo alto en picada.

-Inocencia Actívate- y su mano se transformó en esa gran garra plateada.

-Jjiji Exorcista- exclamo el akuma con un sonoro grito y dándole una patada mandando a volar al albino que se estrello en la raíz de un árbol

-Humph es muy fuerte- dijo levantándose para ponerse en guardia pero la voz del moreno llamo su atención

-¿Sabes shonen? este no es un akuma al que te hayas enfrentado antes este es completamente diferente ya que es uno de nivel tres

-Nivel tres- repitió despacio

-Así es digamos que estos son especiales ya que no los hay en cualquier lado y a estos los mande a traer exclusivamente para ti son exportados desde Japón algo así como Made in Japan.

-Como que exportados- dijo el peliblanco con una gota en la cabeza

-Ahora por favor demuestra tus dotes de exorcista quiero que me impresiones como lo has hecho con el conde y con Road

-Road- dijo con sorpresa

-Si Road o es ¿que ya no te acuerdas del suceso que ocurrió en el pueblo que se rebobinaba? , que acaso no eres ese chico que salto hacia una explosión todo para evitar que el alma de aquel Akuma se destruyera.

Eso fue un fuerte golpe hacia su corazón el recordar que no pudo salvar a esa desdichada alma y después ver como Road se burlaba de él. Eso sí que había sido un golpe bajo.

-Pero esta vez no será así- dijo con cierta determinación en el rostro- esta vez sí podre proteger y salvar a esas almas

-Interesante ahora puedo ver el por qué le has fascinado a Road aunque le dije que le avisaría en caso de encontrar diversión no puedo compartir esta con ella está la tengo que disfrutar yo.

El albino se lanzo hacia aquel Akuma de color morado que emitía materia oscura desde sus costados haciendo cortes peligrosos a su alrededor. El chico hizo maniobras para no ser alcanzado por esa materia y por lo tanto evitar el ser cortado, dio un gran salto y con su garra le dio un golpe en la espalda que mando a estrellarse contra el suelo al Akuma que enseguida se puso de pie para lanzarse contra el albino que no pudo predecir el golpe y fue a dar de lleno contra el piso pegándose en la cabeza.

Aquel otro Akuma también hizo acto de presencia y es que no quería estar ahí solo parado presenciando el espectáculo, el también quería aunque sea un poco de diversión y al parecer si no se apuraba ya no iba alcanzar nada. El segundo Akuma de color negro tenía la habilidad de poder controlar hilos de materia oscura y hacer de sus victimas títeres a su voluntad. Por eso tomo los brazos del pequeño exorcista para ponerlo en pie y que este se lanzara a su compañero pero con la diferencia de que no se protegería del golpe y por eso su otro compañero lo recibió de lleno con una patada en el estomago que lo hizo sangrar en su interior y por eso escupió.

Ese golpe lo había dejado sumamente débil pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba más sino que era el hecho de que lo controlaban a su voluntad. Trato de zafarse de ese invisible agarre pero no había podido quitarse esos finos hilos que lo hacía presa de ese Akuma. Con la vista cansada y borrosa puedo medio ver como uno de los Akumas se acercaba peligrosamente a él y fue cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la frente. Aquel maldito Akuma le había dado un frentazo haciendo que ahora viera puras estrellas y luego pudo sentir como el otro Akuma también se acercaba con sigilo y le propinada otro fuerte puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que nuevamente brotara mas de ese liquido carmesí desde su interior. Recibió muchos más golpes en todo su cuerpo pero lo que hizo que gritara con mucha fuerza fue que el akuma morado le diera con su poder directamente ocasionándole profundas heridas en los costados haciendo que su liquido carmesí brotara desde su interior para manchar aquel suelo.

Estaba muy aturdido por los fuertes golpes de los Akumas que ya no podía hacer nada al parecer estar mucho tiempo sin poder dormir y comer le había cobrado factura. Ahora estaban las consecuencias ya no se podía defender de los ataques de aquellos akumas y mucho menos podría hacerle frente a ese Noah

Estaba jodido ahora sí que estaba tremendamente jodido.

**Continuara....**

**Notas del autor:** Pues espero poder haber hecho un buen capitulo aunque sé que quedo corto pero así lo quise terminar espero poder haber metido aunque sea un poco de suspenso y no hubo tanta sangre y violencia pero es que esta está reservada para más adelante. Dejen reviews por favor para saber que tal les pareció este capitulo.


	7. Un aviso inesperado

Hola pues agradezco a los reviews que me dejaron ya que gracias a ellos he podido seguir adelante.

Ojala y este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Que tengan un muy feliz año y que ya esten trabajando en como realizar y poner a curso sus propositos del año.

**Advertencias:** Pues no hay ninguna y tratare de poner un poco de más suspenso.

**D Gray Man **No me pertenece es de Hoshino-sama

**Capitulo 7.** Un aviso inesperado.

El golem dorado yacía colgado de sus alas en la mano de un Akuma. El golem oscuro estaba en el piso completamente destruido.

-Suelta al golem dorado- dijo el Noah

-Noah-sama está seguro

-Solo hazlo, quiero darles algo de ventaja en su búsqueda de este precioso albino

-Pero noah-sama debe de matar al exorcista- insistió ese Akuma

-Solo haz lo que te digo. No quiero borrar la existencia de mi diversión además no estoy dispuesto a desaparecer a mi juguete- dijo el Noah y en su cara se formo una sádica sonrisa.

-Como usted diga Noah-sama- y soltó al golem dorado que enseguida prendió vuelo de ese lugar.

-Al parecer ya están en camino- dijo el moreno viendo como el golem volaba a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad.

-Noah-sama que va a hacer ahora

-Pues regresare a la fiesta ustedes deben quedarse y recibir a los otros exorcistas

-Entendido Noah-sama dijeron al unísono los Akumas

-Y tu- dijo acercándose al peliblanco- espero a que te recuperes pronto ya que no tardare en reclamarte- y lo beso en la comisura de esos labios que ahora estaban manchados de rojo- solo tengo que preparar tu lugar de repisa.

Se puso en pie y se acomodó su gran sombrero al igual que se puso los guantes y saco de su bolcillo un cigarrillo y un fosforo para encenderlo y así poder echar un último vistazo a su creación para guardarla en lo más profundo de su interior ya que otra visión como esta jamás la vería de nuevo. Camino lentamente y se perdió entre esos caminos de oscuridad.

* * *

La música inundaba a ese salón que se encontraba atestado de personas elegantes.

-Hola Road que tal ha ido- dijo el moreno

-Pues nada nuevo pero al parecer tu si encontraste algo ¿verdad?

-Pues no realmente no encontré algo bueno pero me hizo bien salir a caminar por los alrededores de este palacio

-Pues pareciera como si hubieras encontrado diversion

-Quizá si la encontré después de todo-murmuro bajo el moreno- ¿Quieres bailar un rato?- pregunto de pronto y extendió su brazo

-Claro que si será un placer Ticky

Y esos dos jóvenes siguieron moviéndose al compas de la música tocada por ese orquesta hasta llegar entrada la madrugada y tendrían que retirarse de esa ciudad.

* * *

**Dos hora antes....**

En el despacho del supervisor de la orden oscura estaba un científico loco con su complejo de hermana escurrido sobre lo que se suponía era su asiento.

Ya habían pasado bastantes horas desde que había llegado el albino a la ciudad de Versalles. No lo había llamado antes para saber como había llegado por que quería darle privacidad ya que lo que justamente quería el albino era alejarse de la orden para poner en claro sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba que era lo que había acorralado al chico a estar en una situación como esa pero por más que le daba vueltas a esa situación no se le venía nada a la cabeza. Hundido en el pensar estaba a punto de tomar su café cuándo sintio la punzada de angustia latir en su interior asi que rapidamentese puso en pie y decidió que era mejor llamar al albino.

Solo esperaba que su mal presentimiento fuera equivocado y rogaba por que no le pasara nada al albino. Tomo su teléfono de la esquina de su escritorio y marco rápidamente al número que le había dado en ese golem negro. Espero a que sonara y este sonó repetida veces pero el chico no contestaba preocupado aun mas volvió a marcar estaba decidido que no dejaría de marcar hasta que al albino le contestara. El teléfono sonó un par de veces más hasta que alguien le contesto agrandando su temor. Ya que la voz que le había contestado no era la del chico.

-¿Quien habla?- pregunto el supervisor

-¿Quien habla?- le contesto una misteriosa voz risueña.

Estaba sumamente preocupado por el albino y no estaba para bromas de parte de alguien que desconoce pero puso su paciencia a flote y ese autocontrol característico de él en situaciones adversas.

-Komui Lee supervisor de la orden oscura

-!Oh! con que supervisor

-¿Quien habla? ¿En donde esta Allen?

-Te refieres al lindo chico albino

-Si donde esta- exigió saber el supervisor

-Pues veras ahora está ocupado desangrándose y quizá no tarde mucho en morir

-¿¡Que!?- grito el supervisor

-Vamos no se alarme quizá si manda a alguien y llega a tiempo logre salvarlo

-Que le has echo

-Tic tac tic tac el tiempo avanza y el reloj dice tic tac tic tac- le dijo en un tono alegre.

-¿Quién eres?- exigió saber el supervisor

-Ticky Mick el Noah del placer- y se corto la comunicación.

Dejo caer el teléfono haciendo que un sonoro golpe en seco retumbara por todo el silencio del lugar. Se recargo con ambas manos sobre la orilla de su escritorio sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro que ahora todo lo que podía expresar era suma preocupación y angustia. Reacciono rápidamente para salir del fuerte transe en que se quedo tras esa llamada se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina y camino lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la entrada del comedor. Ya que sabía que la mayoría de los exorcistas que estaban disponibles estaría a esta hora tomando su cena.

Al estar parado en esa gran entrada busco por todo el lugar a los exorcistas que tendrían que ir a esa ciudad. Vio como en la mesa del fondo estaba un pelirrojo haciendo de lo más alegre gestos graciosos para hacer reír a todos lo de su alrededor y también pudo ver que hasta en la orilla de esta mesa se encontraba un cabreado Kanda. Se apresuro en acercarse hasta la mesa.

-Lavi, Kanda - grito el supervisor - Vengan rápido a mi oficina

-Qué pero si todavía no he terminado de cenar- se quejo el pelirrojo

-Que te des prisa bakausagi

-Qué, pero si tu todavía no has terminado de cenar al igual que yo

-Che y eso que importa

-Como que no importa

-He estado esperando por una misión y una tonta cena no me va a hacer esperar así que date prisa bakausagi- dijo el pelinegro con el filo de mugen en su cuello

-En..tendido- dijo un tembloroso conejo

-No se apresuren terminen de cenar rapido y enseguida vayan a mi oficina- dijo el supervisor tratanto de sonar calmado y mostrar una cara de que no pasaba nada.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes se apresuraron para llegar hasta la oficina del loco supervisor tocaron suavemente a la puerta y esperaron hasta que les contestara.

-Adelante pasen por favor- se escucho desde el interior

Al entrar fueron recibidos por un loco supervisor con un semblante en su rostro de mucha preocupación.

-Que paso Komui para que nos has hecho venir- dijo el pelirrojo

-Pues veras...

-Al grano Komui- exigió el japonés

-Es Allen

-Y ahora que con el Moyashi- dijo de pronto el pelinegro

-Sí que paso Komui

-Al parecer fue atacado por un Noah

-¡Que!- dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes

-El moyashi-chan fue atacado por un Noah! No puede ser! ¿Cómo te enteraste de ello? ¿Estás seguro Komui?- exclamo el pelirrojo

-Si lo estoy fue el mismo Noah que me lo hizo saber- dijo y en su voz se fue formando un hilo de tristeza

-Che y que es lo que piensas hacer- hablo de pronto el japonés

-Los mandare hacia donde fue Allen ya está todo listo solo hace falta que ustedes lo estén el tren parte enseguida así que apúrense por favor

-Si Komui iremos rápido

-Hacia donde se fue el moyashi

-Fue a la ciudad de Versalles

Y el supervisor les dio las indicaciones y los acompaño hasta el oscuro canal subterráneo de la orden oscura despidiéndose y diciéndoles que tuvieran mucha suerte y que encontraran e hicieran todo lo posible por encontrar al peliblanco.

**Continuara......**

**Notas del autor:** se que estos capítulos han sido demasiados cortos pero es que así me quedan. Ademas de que no he tenido mucho tiempo T-T pero prometo que el proximo capi sera mas largo y tendra acción.

Espero que les haya gustado y pues que dejen reviews para subir la autoestima.

p.s. se que me querran matar ya que no puse nada de lo que le paso al albino pero sera una sorpresa de momento me encuentro trabajando en ello.


	8. Un encuentro inesperado

Hola que tal lamento la demora pero es que no he tenido suficiente tiempo y además no sabía cómo hacer el capitulo. Además de que me encontraba enferma y apenas me han dejado ponerme en la computadora.

Pero volví esta semana más bien este fin de semana y mas que contenta ya que ha nevado en un lugar cerca de por mi casa wiiii fui a jugar nieve aunque luego me estaba muriendo del frio.

Agradezco enormemente a todos los reviews que han dejado ya que estos me han ayudado a subir mi autoestima para poder seguir escribiendo esta locura.

**Advertencias:** Pues uso de malas palabras, acción y por lo tanto algo de sangre con violencia(creo °~°), mas aparte me querrán matar por algo más. =_=

**DGM** No me pertenece es de su autentica dueña Katsura-sama.

**Capitulo 8.** Un encuentro inesperado.

**Una hora antes….**

En el tren rumbo a Versalles iban un chico pelirrojo y un malhumorado pelinegro. En dicha cabina el pelirrojo estaba sumamente nervioso pues su lenguaje corporal lo demostraba ya que iba con el pulgar en la boca mordisqueándose la uña y con el pie izquierdo moviéndolo frenéticamente. Su vista iba perdida en su pensar.

Frente a él se encontraba un pelinegro que iba crispado de los nervios por el comportamiento nervioso del conejo. Y es que ese golpeteo del pie lo hacía alterarse. Para su fortuna no había casi nadie en ese tren ya que había sido reservado prácticamente para ellos, solo iban unos cuantos tripulantes que eran los encargados de ese tren.

El pelinegro que había sido sorprendido por la repentina ida del albino, ahora empezaba a atar algunos cabos, y es que parecía que su repentina huida se debía a lo que había escuchado esa mañana en el baño. Aunque en su expresión facial no decía nada, en su interior había algo que lo inquietaba respecto a lo que le pudiera haber pasado al albino. Aunque se negaba rotundamente a sentir tan siquiera lastima por ese estúpido niño.

A su parecer faltaba poco para que llegaran a su destino y es que el tren iba a toda velocidad. Por lo tanto los paisajes nocturnos de esa noche parecían el pasar de estrellas fugaces.

El tren paro de repentinamente tomando por sorpresa a los dos chicos y el pelirrojo al ser el que iba frente al japonés se estampo de cara en el respaldar del asiento y es que el japonés al haber intuido lo que pasaría se había quitado rápidamente de su asiento y se había parado por lo tanto el conejo imbécil no lo había golpeado.

-Che.

-¡Yu-chan! que malo eres mira que quitarte para que me golpeara- se quejo el pelirrojo tallándose la cara.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna por el pelinegro ya que este había salido de la cabina con su mugen a la espalda.

-Hey Yu-chan espérame- dijo el pelirrojo corriendo detrás del pelinegro para poder alcanzarlo en la salida del tren.

-Oi conejo estúpido date prisa- expectó el japonés con su usual tono agrio.

-Ya voy no seas tan amargado- dijo el pelirrojo agitando una mano en señal de asentimiento y poniendo un rostro de aburrimiento por la misma actitud del pelinegro.

Salieron del tren en silencio y se dirigieron hasta donde Komui les había dicho que se hospedaría el peliblanco, en cuanto llegaron pudieron notar que era un hotel de clase alta de lo que usualmente solía dársele a los exorcistas, se acercaron hasta donde se suponía que estuviera la encargada o encargado, pero no había nadie en ese sitio y como siempre el paciente pelinegro se apresuro a tocar el timbre de llamado, pero no hubo respuesta y esto colmo mas al pelinegro que siguió tocando el dichoso timbre.

-Que no hay nadie que atienda en este maldito lugar- grito malhumorado el pelinegro sin dejar de tocar el timbre amenazando con aplastarlo de tanta fuerza que ejercía al tocarlo. El pelirrojo solo veía la escena con una gran gota en la sien y con cara de vergüenza ajena por tal comportamiento impaciente del pelinegro. Pero salió de esa situación cuando escucho como alguien se acercaba y al voltearse vio que era un señor de edad mediana y complexión robusta con cabello café y bigotes. Vestía un traje simple en color gris con rojo indicando que era el portero de dicho hotel.

-Que se les ofrece jóvenes- pregunto amablemente el señor.

-Che vaya hasta que alguien se aparece- dijo secamente el pelinegro, el pelirrojo solo movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

-Buenas noches tenga usted, disculpe la actitud de mi compañero pero es que el no es muy paciente.

-No se preocupe nos ha tocado peores- contesto el señor sonriendo amablemente.

-Han visto a un chico de cabellos blancos- pregunto el pelirrojo y el pelinegro solo se cruzo de brazos.

-Umm- dijo pensando el señor- Si me parece haberlo visto esta tarde.

-Sabe ¿Dónde podemos localizarlo?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Creo que salió hacia la plaza central, ya que hay fiesta en el palacio real y por lo tanto hay mucha gente en la plaza.

-Gracias- dijo el pelirrojo y cuando volteo a ver al pelinegro se dio cuenta de que este ya se había adelantado y estaba saliendo del hotel.

El pelirrojo corrió para alcanzar al pelinegro y los dos siguieron caminando en silencio para dirigirse hacia aquella plaza.

* * *

Al llegar a la plaza central los dos se dedicaron a observar detenidamente si quizá había algún indicio de peligro, pero nada, no había nada, la plaza se encontraba casi desierta en ella solo había una que otra pareja haciendo cosas indebidas ya que a esas alturas de la noche no era común que hubiera gente en dicho lugar pero era de comprenderse ya que como lo habían escuchado, el palacio estaba de fiesta.

-Al parecer no está por aquí- dijo de pronto el pelirrojo.

-Che era de suponerse- dijo secamente el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo que era de suponerse?- pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo.

-Si fue atacado por un Noah lo más seguro es que no estuviera por estos alrededores.

-Tienes razón pero…

-Además conociendo al estúpido del moyashi lo más seguro es que hubiera ido a los alrededores del palacio.

-Quizá tienes razón- pero de pronto algo brillo en la mirada del pelirrojo- he he pareciera que conoces mucho al moyashi-chan- dijo el pelirrojo moviendo sus cejas.

-Che el estúpido del moyashi es bastante predecible.

-Al igual que tu- dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo formando una tenue sonrisa. Que afortunadamente no alcanzo a ver el pelinegro porque de ser así ya estaría huyendo por su vida. Y sobre todo por lo último que había dicho

* * *

Habían caminado hasta la entrada de aquel enorme palacio a decir verdad no era la primera vez que habían pasado por allí, pero nunca han entrado ni siquiera al famoso jardín con el que contaba aquel recinto. Pudieron ver como la entrada era custodiada por guardias bien armados, sabían de sobra que aquellos guardias no serian rivales para ellos, pero no tenían permitido armar pleito así porque si.

-Ahora que haremos Yu-chan- dijo el pelirrojo e un tono de vos bajo pero audible para su compañero.

-Tendremos que meternos a hurtadillas conejo estúpido.

-Está bien, pero no tienes porque gritarme así- se quejo el pelirrojo haciendo puchero.

-Che deja de comportarte como mocoso berrinchudo y apresúrate para poder meternos- le dijo el pelinegro quien ya se encontraba caminando hacia la parte más solitaria de esa enorme guardia.

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta que pudieron ver una grieta en aquella enorme muralla y con su agilidad de exorcistas se adentraron a ese enorme jardín, pasaron silenciosamente por todo ese recinto encontrando a su paso uno que otra pareja en plena acción y otras personas haciendo sus necesidades básicas a pleno aire, con cara de asco y horror se alejaron rápidamente de ese lujoso jardín y con el claro pensamiento de que jamás regresarían a ese lugar.

Caminaron por varios metros pero no se habían topado con nada, no había rastro alguno del peliblanco, y dieron por hecho de que el peliblanco no se encontraba por ese jardín y fue cuando pudieron ver que no muy lejos de ahí había un gran bosque, se miraron mutuamente y asintieron al mismo tiempo en señal de que deberían de dirigirse a ese frondoso bosque. Caminaron hasta llegar en la entrada del bosque pudiendo divisar un pequeño y estrecho camino que lo más seguro era que diera hasta el medio de ese enorme bosque. Voltearon rápidamente al escuchar el crujir de hojas secas y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos.

Vieron a un Timcanpy que se encontraba en el suelo revoloteando entre las hojas luchando por zafarse de lo que parecían restos de hilos blancos. Ambos jóvenes se alertaron al reconocer a ese dorado golem ya que eso significaba que el peliblanco se encontraba cerca. El pelinegro quien era el que estaba más cerca del golem dorado se agacho hasta poder tomarlo con sus manos y lo empezó a desenredar de esos jodidos hilos. Cuando termino por desenredar al golem este salió disparado directamente a la cara del pelinegro dándole fuertemente en el puente de su nariz.

-Che maldito golem lo hare pedazos- exclamo furioso el pelinegro teniendo una mano en su cara y la otra dispuesta a sacar a mugen en acción.

-Tranquilízate Yu-chan no fue su intención además de que sin Tim no podríamos dar con el paradero del moyashi-chan

-Che me importa una mierda que esa maldita bola dorara pueda ser la única maldita cosa que pueda encontrar al imbécil del moyashi- al decir esto último el golem dorado agarro vuelo y volvió a estamparse en la frente del pelinegro y más fuerte que antes, haciendo que este viera estrellas doradas de las cuales solo quedarían las cenizas porque su aura asesina se había multiplicado peligrosamente.

El pelirrojo tenía una cara de extrañeza del porque Tim actuaba así y es que no se ve todos los días a un golem dorado dándole una paliza a un exorcista y no cualquier exorcista si no que Yu Kanda el más temido de toda la orden después de Leverrier y el mismísimo conde.

-Ahora sí que la despedazo- grito el pelinegro furiosamente.

-Calmate Kanda- dijo de pronto el pelirrojo muy serio.

-Che.

-Tim por favor dinos donde se encuentra Allen.

Y el golem dorado voló hasta lo alto y apunto hacia el este de ellos, cuando vieron hacia donde apunto el golem supieron de inmediato que debían de dirigirse con mucha cautela, ya que no sabían si el noah aun seguía por esos alrededores. Siguieron al golem hasta que se adentraron profundamente a ese endemoniado bosque, cuando se dieron cuenta ya casi se encontraban en el medio del bosque y pudieron escuchar como las copas de aquellos enormes y tenebrosos arboles se movían al compas del viento ocasionando que el ambiente se tensara debido al enorme silencio.

De pronto un ruido los saco de sí y es que ese ruido jamás lo habían escuchado y fue cuando se pusieron en guardia. El pelirrojo saco su martillo y lo lanzo al aire activándolo y poniéndose en posición de ataque y guardia a la vez, el pelinegro por su parte desenfundo a Mugen y paso delicadamente como si de una caricia se tratase dos de sus dedos por el filo de Mugen haciendo que a su paso esta brillase en un tono plateado delineando en azul todo su contorno. Y ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo para activar a su inocencia.

Se estuvieron en guardia por unos minutos pero no había aparecido nada, no había seña alguna de que algo estuviera por ahí. Estando a punto de guardar a su inocencia de pronto el pelinegro pudo ver frete a él a una criatura de un color morado mucho más alto que él y con una complexión musculosa pero metálica y lo que más lo extraño es que dicha criatura no tenía un rostro en si visible ya que caricia de ojos y nariz y solo se le podía ver una enorme boca semejante a la de una calavera.

Debido a su sorpresa y rapidez de la criatura no pudo ver cuando esta había lanzado una patada que lo había mandado a volar y haber provocado que se estampara en la corteza de un árbol. El pelirrojo quien había visto como su compañero era sorprendido por una extraña criatura y lanzado de una patada de repente sintió como lago se había situado a un lado de él y fue cuando volteo para ver a una criatura semejante a la anterior pero esta era de un color diferente y como apareció de repente no pudo adivinar cuál era su intención, solo lo supo un instante después de ser lanzado al igual que su compañero de una fuerte patada y cayendo al lado de este.

-Che que mierda son estas malditas cosas-dijo el pelinegro levantándose.

-Al parecer son Akumas- dijo el pelirrojo pensativamente.

-Che al parecer estos son diferentes.

-Lo son ya que no son algo que puedas ver frecuentemente estos al parecer son Akumas de tercer nivel.

-Nivel tres- repitió el pelinegro- así que estos son los famosos nivel tres- y una sádica sonrisa se

apareció en el rostro del pelinegro- esto será divertido- exclamo el pelinegro antes de lanzarse al ataque.

-Como era de esperarse de alguien como tu Yu- dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que se lanzaba al contra ataque igual que su compañero.

Se lanzaron contra esos Akumas el pelirrojo contra el negro y el pelinegro contra el morado ambos haciendo un estruendo al chocar sus inocencias contra el cuerpo de aquellos Akumas. El pelirrojo alzo su martillo y lo hizo crecer tanto semejando el tamaño de una casa y lo lanzo hacia el Akuma pero este logro esquivarlo ágilmente y de un movimiento rápido se había situado a un lado de este y lo había lanzado de un puñetazo en la cara al piso ocasionando que el impacto de este hiciera un gran cráter debido a la magnitud de la fuerza ejercida por el golpe. El pelirrojo que se encontraba sorprendido por la velocidad de aquel akuma se puso en pie y se limpio la pequeña herida ocasionada por el tremendo golpe recién hecho, se puso en guardia nuevamente haciendo que su martillo tomara un tamaño mucho menor de que había utilizado primero.

-Son muy fuertes ¿me pregunto qué habilidad tienes?

-JIJIJI Exorcista eso lo sabrás al igual que tu compañero estúpido- el Akuma vio la cara de extrañeza y confusión que puso el pelirrojo- aun recuerdo la cara que puso ese exorcista de pelo blanco- al haber mencionado al peliblanco el pelirrojo se tenso y en su mirada se pudo notar la ira que lo estaba invadiendo.

El pelinegro que se había lanzado primero al contra ataque, había sido recibido por el Akuma morado con una increíble defensa ya que no le había podido asestar el golpe que había preparado anteriormente, se puso en guardia nuevamente y se lanzo en un nuevo ataque esta vez utilizando a Mugen de frente hacia el lado derecho del Akuma y cuando este la detuvo con su antebrazo el pelinegro se giro rápidamente y ataco del lado contrario pero sin hacerle mucho daño, ya que el Akuma había reaccionado rápido y lo esquivo ágilmente saltando hacia un lado. El pelinegro se volvió a poner en guardia pero ahora no ataco si no que espero a que el Akuma lo atacara y quizá así poder una abertura en su ataque, pero lo que no se espero es que este empezara a decir una sarta de pendejadas a su parecer.

-Exorcista, nunca podrás derrotarme ya que yo soy un rival mucho más alto de nivel, yo no me comparo con los otros Akumas a los cuales te has enfrentado- le dijo el Akuma en su tono burlesco.

-Che nunca se puede saber si no lo intentas, además de que siempre hay una primera vez- le dijo el pelinegro y agrego en su rostro una sínica sonrisa.

-Me recuerdas a ese estúpido exorcista de cabello blanco.

-Que mierda dices

-Tienes un aire de aquel lindo peliblanco

-Che dices puras estupideces "como se atreve ese Akuma de mierda a decir que el moyashi y yo tenemos un aire de parentesco"- el conde debe de mejorar el cerebro que les pone- escupió el pelinegro agriamente.

Ante este comentario el Akuma rio por lo alto sacando mas de quicio al pelinegro que estaba a punto de atacarlo pero paro su ataque ya que el Akuma volvió a hablarle y lo que le dijo lo dejo sorprendido.

-Sabes Noah sama disfruto mucho de aquel lindo peliblanco.

No supo en qué momento reacciono pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sobre aquel endemoniado Akuma con Mugen perforando el hombro de este.

-Al perecer lo que te he dicho te ha enojado- dijo saliendo de mugen.

-Che sigues diciendo pendejadas, solo es que ya me había aburrido de tanta charla mediocre.

-Como digas entonces no sentirás nada cuando te diga que ese lindo peliblanco ya jamás volverá a hacer el lindo y sonriente chico.

-…- no dijo nada solo se lanzo nuevamente en un fuerte ataque directo al estomago del Akuma pero no logro lastimarlo como quería ya que nuevamente lo había logrado esquivar.

Y así siguieron atacándose mutuamente dándose entre si frenéticamente, pero sin lograr nada en concreto. Esto ya tenía colmado al japonés quien ya se había desesperado ya que lo último que había dicho aquel Akuma de mierda lo había preocupado muy a su pesar, y por eso quería acabarlo lo más rápido posible y poder encontrar al peliblanco. Por eso se quedo quieto y cerró los ojos, concentrándose seriamente mugen empezó a brillar mas. El pelinegro abrió los ojos y con la mirada más fría se dirigió al ataque del Akuma con una velocidad increíble para el Akuma que no lo alcanzo a ver cuando el pelinegro le daba los cortes a su cuerpo, dando por hecho su trabajo de rebanar a ese Akuma bajo la guardia, pero con lo que no contaba ese Akuma de repente gritara fuertemente aturdiéndolo por un instante y después de esto solo pudo sentir como su piel era traspasada por un filo de color morado en sus costados ocasionándole que se retorciera un poco y empezara a brotar su sangre de sus costados y de su boca.

-Maldito

-JIJIJI exorcista te dije que no podrías acabar conmigo tan fácilmente y sobre todo ya que no sabias cual era mi habilidad- y el Akuma soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Che no pienses que tan fácilmente te podrás deshacer de mi- dijo el pelinegro poniéndose recto y con la guardia en alto- yo no moriré tan fácilmente- termino por decir el pelinegro con mucha seguridad.

El Akuma termino por reírse y después volvió a atacar al pelinegro lanzándole corrientes de materia oscura de las cuales solo alcanzaron a rozarle ya que las había esquivado ágilmente.

Mientras tanto a un lado de ellos se encontraba un pelirrojo luchando arduamente contra el akuma de color negro, que ahora se encontraba flotando en el aire, cuando de pronto de pelirrojo sintió que su martillo era jalado desde lo alto, lo agarro fuertemente para que no se la fuera de las manos y fue cuando vio como unos finos hilos casi de un color transparente en tono purpura salían de las manos de aquel Akuma.

-Ni creas que te dejare tan fácilmente mi martillo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ya veremos exorcista- dijo burlón el Akuma.

Y el Akuma empezó a jalar fuertemente los hilos que había enredado con anterioridad al mazo del martillo del pelirrojo y este a su vez aplicaba su fuerza para que este no se le fuera de las manos, estaban forcejeando cuando de pronto los hilos fueron cortados con mucha rapidez. Y fue cuando el pelirrojo vio como el pelinegro había utilizado su Katana para cortarlos y ahora se situaba a una lado de el.

-Che que hace pedazo de imbécil no estamos para jugar a ver quien tiene mas fuerza.

-Pues yo no estaba jugando- dijo en tono de reproche.

-Che pues deja de hacer el imbécil y ponte a luchar como es debido.

-Ya lo se.

-Entonces por que mierda no lo haces, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Jejeje- expreso el pelirrojo haciendo que el pelinegro volteara a verlo fijamente- quieres encontrar rápido al moyashi-chan- el pelinegro se sorprendió por ese comentario pero se repuso rápidamente.

-Che no quiero encontrar al imbécil del moyashi, pero ya quiero acabar con esta mierda de una vez por todas- contestó poniéndose en guardia.

-Lo que digas ¡Yu-chan!

El pelinegro solo gruño por lo bajo antes de situase en guardia frente al pelirrojo, y como anteriormente ya habían estado de misión juntos ambos sabían de sus capacidades y los ataques que cada uno manejaba y no hacia falta de que se estuvieran diciendo las cosas.

-Inocencia apertura al nivel dos- exclamo de pronto el pelirrojo alzando su martillo y alrededor de este aparecieron unos sellos indicando algunos elementos de la naturaleza y en donde se podía ver que varios de ellos tenían un signo de interrogación, indicando que este no tenia pleno uso de su inicencia- ¡BAM!*(sello)-y de un golpe rápido el martillo golpeo un sello de color rojo-¡MARUHIi!*(Fuego) y en una pose en donde su martillo extendido mostraba el sello y golpeaba el suelo con mucha fuerza-¡KOUKA KAIJIN!*(Destrucción del mundo) parado firme con una pierna semi oblada y con una mano en alto señalando hacia el cielo apareció un gran sello de color rojo abarcando mas de 5 metros a la redonda sobre ese suelo- ¡HIBAN!*(Sello de fuego) y de ese sello salió un gran tornado de fuego que se figuraba a una gran serpiente que arraso con aquel Akuma en color morado. Del cual a no esperarse tal ataque no pudo defenderse y fue arrasado por esa serpiente de fuego y del cual solo quedaron sus restos.

-¡SAIYUKASHOURAI!*(Desastre futuro) y el pelinegro salto alto y con su mano derecha coloco a Mugen a un lado de su cabeza pero con el antebrazo frente a su cara-¡KAICHOU "ICHIGEN"!*(Mundo de insectos "Primera ilusión" ) y de un movimiento rápido Mugen llego al extremo contrario y de ella salieron criaturas en color gris con ojos rojos, grandes colmillos y un gran filo en la frente que arrasaron con todo a su paso incluyendo al Akuma negro impidiéndolo reaccionar como su compañero ante el ataque repentino y siendo destazado por esas criaturas.

-¡Uff! Yu-chan por poco y no la contamos- dijo el pelirrojo pasándose una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor.

-Che mira conejo inútil no vuelvas a decirme por mi nombre, ya que serás el siguiente- dijo el pelinegro mirándolo asesinamente y con un aura sedienta de sangre.

-"Sigue tan temerario como siempre"- pensó el pelirrojo ante la amenaza del pelinegro.

-¿Dónde está ese golem de mierda?- pregunto de repente el pelinegro haciendo que el pelirrojo volteara a ver alrededor de ellos en busca de dicho golem.

-¡Tim!, ¿Dónde andas?, ¡Tim!

Y detrás de un árbol salió el nombrado golem que voló rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo y luego empezó a revolotear alrededor de este. Y fue cuando vieron como el golem les indicaba hacia su lado izquierdo dando a entender que el peliblanco se encontraba en el lugar señalado por el golem dorado.

Siguieron al golem dorado por un estrecho camino, pero al mirar arriba entre los arboles pudieron ver como la luz de la luna se filtraba entre la maleza, pero pudieron notar que no era una luz como cualquier otra, esta les daba una sensación extraña, como indicando que algo malo había ocurrido ya que no era de un color plateado sino que era de un color rojizo, tan rojizo como el carmín de la sangre.

Caminaron solo un poco mas hasta que el golem dorado se paro frente a un gran árbol, con las raíces extendidas y gruesas, vieron que entre aquel suelo cubierto de hojas había mucha sangre la cual ya se encontraba seca y más adelante vieron un charco de sangre que ya se estaba oscureciendo.

-Yu tengo un muy mal presentimiento- dijo el pelirrojo ante la atónita mirada del pelinegro.

-Che- solo contesto el pelinegro y siguió avanzando por ese lúgubre lugar.

Cuando de pronto se paró en seco haciendo que el pelirrojo también se parara rápido ya que estaba a puto de chocar con su espalda.

-Yu-chan por te paras así de re,...- y no pudo terminar de reclamar ya que lo que vio lo paralizo.

La imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos no se la esperaba, nunca se había imaginado encontrarse al peliblanco así en ese estado, nunca de esa manera y es que lo que tenia frente a su ojos era a un chico peliblanco inconsciente con el pelo teñido de rojo, y con el uniforme desgarrado y lo que más lo sorprendió es que este estaba atado de manos y parecía tener marcas de estacas en sus manos y rasguños profundos en el rostro y en donde su uniforme se encontraba desgarrado, se podía ver que también lo estaba su carne ya que se le alcazaba a ver el hueso de una costilla amenazando con dejar ver el interior de esa parte de su cuerpo, aun se podía ver como la poca sangre que le quedaba escapaba por ese venas rotas de su cuerpo y lo peor de todo es que se encontraba enredado entre esos filosos hilos y lo mantenían sujeto a ese gran árbol.

El primero en reaccionar fue el pelirrojo que se rápidamente a ver si el albino aun seguía con vida, y puso una mano en el cuello de este.

-Aun vive pero esta muy débil- dijo el pelirrojo volteando a ver a su compañero- Yu aho…- pero fue cortado ya que lo que vio no se lo esperaba.

El pelinegro de movimientos rápidos corto todos esos malditos hilos para después dejar caer a Mugen y quitarse de un rápido movimiento su abrigo de exorcista para cubrir al peliblanco y luego tomarlo en sus brazos para alzarlo y empezar a correr con el peliblanco en brazos, pero no sin antes echarle una mirada amenazante al pelirrojo.

-Después de todo si te preocupas por el moyashi-chan- termino por decir el pelirrojo para tomar a Mugen y salir corriendo detrás de su compañero.

**Continuara…. **

**Notas del autor:** espero y haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que

Sabritas $ 5.00 pesos

Refresco o jugo $ 8.00 pesos

Renta mensual de internet $ 200.00 pesos

Dejar un review para subir mi autoestima no tiene precio


	9. Descubriendo una herida

**Capitulo 9. Descubriendo una herida.**

Se encontraba muy nervioso en la espera de una llamada, por eso se carcomía las uñas esperando el sonar del teléfono que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de su escritorio llenos de papeles. Se quedo parado viendo fijamente el teléfono como si eso fuera el objeto mas importante del mundo, aunque quizás no lo era para cualquiera, lo era para ese instante porque de él recibiría el aviso de los dos exorcistas que mando en la búsqueda de Allen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su corazón latía con fuerza amenazando con que se saldría de su cuerpo debido a la agitación que había llevado al cabo de unos minutos, por más que se esforzó en correr no pudo alcanzar al pelinegro quien ahora estaba parado en la estación de trenes al parecer esperándolo impacientemente.

-Porque demonios has tardado conejo idiota- expreso furiosamente el pelinegro.

-Oye en primera tú fuiste el que se puso a correr como loco, además que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí por el estado de Allen el lugar en donde deberíamos estar es en un hospital, así que no me vengas con estupideces como esas.

-Che por eso mismo es que he venido aquí.

-¡Como que por eso, que acaso quieres que Allen se muera, eso es lo que quieres!

-Cállate de una buena vez estúpido conejo, el único lugar en donde pueden tratar las heridas del moyashi es en el cuartel general, así que toma a tu maldito golem y comunícate con Komui para que prepare lo necesario.

El pelirrojo se quedo callado era verdad ningún hospital local podría hacer nada ante las heridas mortales de Allen, era seguro que moriría. "Morir" de solo pensar en esa palabra le causaba escalofríos, sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente para despejarse la mente de esa gran probabilidad en la que estaba Allen, tomo a su golem se dirigió al teléfono más cercano de esa pequeña estación, al voltear a ver en donde estaba el japonés vio que este ya no estaba, solo pudo ver que en donde se encontraba parado había gotas de ese liquido carmesí proveniente de Allen.

Se giro ante el teléfono, esperando a que sonara con la esperanza de que Komui le contestara rápido.

-Lavi eres tú- contesto finalmente un impaciente preocupado Komui.

-Si- le contesto quedamente.

-¿Encontraron a Allen?

-Si lo encontramos

-¿Cómo esta?

-El está muy mal, ha perdido demasiada sangre- silencio fue lo que se escucho al otro lado de la comunicación- Regresaremos de inmediato así que ten preparado todo para cuando lleguemos.

-Si lo tendré todo en orden. También los esperare en mi oficina mas tarde para los detalles.

-Está bien.

Con un pesado suspiro colgó el teléfono, para ir hacia en donde se encontraba el pelinegro, camino por el estrecho pasillo de ese tren sintió que el tren avanzo en cuanto coloco un pie en el, al parecer solo lo estaban esperando para ponerse en marcha. Busco de puerta en puerta para poder dar en el andén donde encontraría al pelinegro. Por inercia miro al suelo encontrándose un pequeño rastro de la sangre de Allen, con la vista recorrió ese camino hecho por la sangre de su amigo, sin ánimos lo siguió hasta dar en el andén correcto.

Miro de frente para encontrarse con la imagen del japonés parado de espaldas a él con los brazos cruzados.

-Kanda- lo llamo sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Entendió que ese no era el momento para seguir hablando, por muy difícil decidió que lo mejor era guardar silencio hasta que llegaran al cuartel con Allen. Recordó que traía consigo a Mugen, así que solo la recargo en la pared de ese anden. Se quedo parado al igual que el samurái, esperando por un milagro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los nervios habían aumentado, pues el escuchar a Lavi serio no era nada bueno, sabía que Allen estaba mal, ahora la culpa no lo dejaría, ya que si se hubiera resistido a la suplicas del albino, esto no habría pasado.

Salió de su oficina a todo lo que sus pies le daba, se dirigió de inmediato hasta la enfermería en donde fue recibido por una amable enfermera preguntándole que era lo que se le ofrecía en esos momentos, el contesto de igual manera amable, pero que necesitaba a la enfermera en jefe, cuando de pronto sintió como un aura oscura se cernía atrás suyo causándole severos escalofríos, su piel se volvió de gallina, tallando sus brazos volteo a ver al causante de esa aura detrás suyo, quedándose estupefacto por el impacto de ver a esa persona.

-Buenas Noches- dijo en tono tembloroso aun con los escalofríos.

-Que es lo que quieres supervisor Komui- contesto una voz fuerte y clara perteneciente a una gran mujer- Si viene a buscar en que entretenerse en mi lugar de trabajo será mejor que se vaya a otro sitio si no quiere sufrir consecuencias por impertinencia de su parte- miro amenazante al pobre supervisor que ante sus palabras se hizo chiquito- ¿Y bien?- pregunto un poco impaciente colocando sus manos a la cadera y moviendo su pie en espera a que el tembloroso supervisor le contestare de una buena vez.

-Yo.. yo solo vengo para avisarle que …- tosió y recobro la compostura pues a lo que venía no era cuestión de juego, como siempre solía hacerlo- Kanda y Lavi vienen de regreso de una corta misión al parecer no vienen con heridas graves pero… Allen si, él está muy grave por lo que se al escuchar lo que dijo Lavi, así prepare lo necesario para hacer lo posible por salvar a Allen- termino de decir el supervisor serio y tristemente, pues ante su cabeza se vino el recuerdo de esa voz alegre y despreocupada del Noah del placer, imaginándose la clase de torturas que le pudo haber hecho al peliblanco.

Sumido entre sus pensamientos no vio cuando la enfermera había dado las indicaciones para que preparasen todo lo necesario para la llegada de Allen y los otros dos exorcistas que lo habían acompañado.

-Supervisor Komui- llamo la enfermera en jefe- Supervisor Komui- volvió a nombrarle obteniendo el mismo resultado, molestándose por eso – supervisor Komui- llamo mas fuerte mientras mostraba un aura mucho mas tenebrante, el aludido por fin reacciono mostrando temor ante ella- en cuanto tiempo estarán de regreso?- pregunto ella.

-Quizá estén alrededor de 20 minutos de camino si es que no hay contratiempos que impidan que lleguen- contesto serio.

-Es un buen tiempo- se dio la vuelta para caminar hasta el fondo de la enfermería y tomar algunas cosas de material de curación que servirían para los exorcistas.

-Bien será mejor que los esperemos en la entrada- dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes con su dedo índice.

-Si será lo mejor- contesto débilmente la enfermera en jefe.

Caminaron hasta la entrada y salida de la orden admirando el oscuro y tenebroso paraje que era el canal subterráneo de dicho lugar, los siguieron dos enfermeras quienes llevaban una camilla preparándola para cuando llegaran los exorcistas, colocando suero hidratante, colocando en una pequeña bandeja de metal toallas blancas que servirían para absorber la sangre y tapar un poco las heridas que trajesen ellos en especial las de Allen por lo que habían escuchado, además colocaron en esa bandeja algo de desinfectante para parar cualquier infección que en caso haya adquirido durante todo ese lapso de tiempo que no fue atendido, también prepararon algo de agua fría en caso de que trajera fiebre por causa de alguna infección.

-Bueno con esto bastara por lo menos hasta que lleguemos a la enfermería- término de decir una de ellas.

-Si tienes razón-contesto la segunda de ellas, mientras que la enfermera en jefe estaba conversando con el supervisor loco de la orden. Viendo en sus rostros un claro signo de preocupación y desesperación por que esos escasos minutos pasasen y por fin llegaran los aludidos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

EL tren paro de repente haciendo que uno de ellos despertase de golpe al haber ido a parar al piso, pues se había quedado dormido estando en pie.

-Hay- lloriqueo- mi nariz mi hermosa naricita- siguió lloriqueando y tallándose el golpe en la zona afectada.

-Che conejo estúpido- contesto de repente un pelinegro con un albino en brazos.

-Yu!- expreso el pelirrojo- no te compadeces de mi y de mi naricita- lloriqueo en un ridículo puchero típico de él.

-Che hazte a un lado pedazo de imbécil que estorbas- expreso impaciente.

-Que malo eres conmigo- dijo el chico poniéndose en pie para ir a la salida de ese tren- ¿Cómo sigue Allen?- pregunto cambiando su semblante a uno de más seriedad y tristeza- ¿Yu?- llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo único que obtuvo fue ver el balanceo de los largos cabellos del japonés al compas de sus presurosos- ¿Entiendo Yu?- se dijo en un susurro.

Al salir de la estación de tren se sorprendió que el pelinegro no se encontrara por ninguna parte, miro hacia los lados en su búsqueda pero esta termino cuando la voz del japonés lo llamo como siempre proveniente desde el interior de un lujoso carruaje.

-Vaya al parecer nos estaban esperando- se apresuro y subió a ese carruaje que en seguida emprendió marcha rápida hacia el cuartel general.

Iban en silencio, pues no tenía ganas de molestar al japonés por muy difícil que se le hiciera la idea, pero entendía que ese no era el momento para sacar de quicio al japonés pues su cabeza rodaría de eso estaba completamente seguro. Mirando por le pequeña ventana del carruaje veía como las casas y demás cosas que complementaban el paisaje de esa ciudad pasaban rápido frente a sus ojos no pudiéndolo apreciar.

De pronto el camino comenzó a verse mas desolado saliendo de la ciudad dirigiéndose entre un pequeño camino formado por tierra y piedras haciendo que el carruaje comenzara a tambalearse al pasarlas de manera rápida, reconociendo el pequeño lago que se formada al termino del riachuelo que salía de la orden formando el canal que se tomaba para llegar al cuartel general, por la distancia y posición en la que se encontraba nadie que no fuera de la orden negra sabia de ese paraje para llegar sin ningún riesgo a la orden solo lo mas importantes del vaticano y el clan de los Bookman sabían de ello.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de Lenalee cuando le conto como es que Allen había llegado a la orden y que había sido confundido por un aliado del conde milenario, que casi era abierto de panza tal cual pescado para desaliñar, por Kanda de no ser porque Allen había hablado a tiempo diciendo que venía recomendado por Cross obteniendo que el japonés se detuviera a tiempo con el filo de Mugen en el puente de su nariz, sintió un escalofrió al recordar lo que es tener al filo de Mugen cerca de la piel.

Miro que estaban aproximándose pudiendo apreciar que unos buscadores estaban en la espera de ellos porque estaban lisos para zarpar en cuanto estuvieran sentados en la pequeña balsa, el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente pudiendo reaccionar a tiempo para no estamparse en el.

El pelinegro fue el primero en bajarse con Allen en brazos, se le hacía curioso muy curioso el por qué actuaba de esa manera el japonés, ya que siempre decía odiar al moyashi, con una ligera sonrisa salió del carruaje y camino entre esa oscura noche para llegar a la balsa acomodándose en una pequeña esquina del fondo mientras que el japonés estaba en el medio.

El buscador de inmediato remo para llegar al canal de la orden encontrándose con el oscuro paisaje que desprendía ese lúgubre lugar, más bien uno de los tantos que había en el cuartel general.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada y salida del cuartel vieron que se encontraba Komui acompañado por la enfermera en jefe y dos más, teniendo todo preparado tal como se lo había dicho.

El supervisor fue el primero en acercarse hasta donde ellos pudiendo apreciar el estado de él albino, que se encontraba inconsciente pues en todo el camino no hubo índice de que haya despertado ni tan siquiera por unos segundos, el japonés de nuevo fue el primero en bajarse llevando al peliblanco en brazos y Mugen a la espalda.

Escuchando el llamado de las temerosas enfermeras para que colocar al albino en la camilla y ser atendido de inmediato por ellas, el japonés solo las miro fríamente haciendo caso y acomodando al peliblanco con una delicadeza que jamás se hubiera esperado de alguien como él.

Que dando todos en completo silencio, que fue roto de inmediato por una de ellas al ver la gravedad de las heridas del albino, le enfermera en jefe se acerco hasta él y las vio reaccionando de manera rápida para quitar los vendajes que con anterioridad se le habían puesto al peliblanco.

-Yu hiciste un buen trabajo parando un poco el sangrado- dijo ella el terminar de quitarlos.

-Che- fue lo único que contesto poniéndose erguido cruzándose de brazos.

Los demás solo estaban a la espera de lo que la jefa de las enfermeras les dijera, pero cuando se hizo a un lado para tomar toallas pudieron ver claramente las heridas del albino que eran tan profundas, mirando con tristeza el estado de él. Le enfermera coloco cuidadosamente las toallas limpias y desinfectadas en las heridas del albino, para luego voltearse y dar la indicación de que se trasladara a la sección de enfermería, siendo seguidas por los exorcistas y el supervisor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba muy cansada se había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche ayudando a limpiar a los de la sección científica, además de que también les había abastecido de ese delicioso liquido de color negro como la noche y con sabor único que era el café. Bostezó repetidamente tallándose los ojos para que no lograra vencerla el sueño en esa pequeña silla en la que estaba. Miro de reojo como Tap estaba entretenido viendo una pequeña cucaracha que había salido de las cajas que habían limpiado.

-"De milagro y no salieron ratas"- pensó al ver de nuevo el montonal de basura que se había acumulado luego de tantos años sin dar un pequeño restriego al lugar. Ya se podía imaginar cómo se encontraría el cuarto de su hermano que era utilizado para la creación de sus experimentos.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidarse de eso y poner atención a su alrededor tal vez así encontraría algo con que entretenerse, pues Kanda y Lavi habían sido llamados para una misión le daba tristeza porque ya se había acostumbrado a la nula actividad y que todos estuvieran en casa y así no tenia de que preocuparse porque uno de sus amigos o más bien algún miembro de su familia estuviese en peligro al estar en misión. Suspiro son tristeza para poner atención a uno de los buscadores que había llagado agitado.

-Lavi y Kanda han regresado- dijo con cierta dificultad el buscador Thoma.

-En donde están- pregunto ella rápidamente pues quería ver como se encontraban ellos.

-Se dirigían a la enfermería rápidamente- contesto.

-A la enfermería- respondió dudosamente dibujando un gesto de preocupación.

-Pero no se veían heridos de gravedad- dijo rápidamente el buscador al ver la cara de preocupación de la china.

-Gracias iré enseguida- dijo al ponerse en pie y caminar lo más rápido para llegar a la enfermería.

Salió de la sección científica para tomar el pasillo que la llevaría hasta la enfermería pasando rápidamente de quienes la saludaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaron rápidamente hasta llegar a la enfermería en donde la jefa de esa sección no los dejo entrar diciéndoles que harían todo lo posible por salvar al peliblanco que no tenían de que preocuparse pues estaba en buenas manos, les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que el supervisor lo rompió.

-Lavi, Kanda me podrían decir los de detalles antes de reportarlos en su informe quisiera conocerlos en cuanto antes desde sus palabras.

-Si Komui- dijo el pelirrojo, el pelinegro solo cerró los ojos como muestra de afirmar ante esa petición.

-Bien primero que nada quisiera saber el verdadero estado del Allen.

-Pues él estaba…

-Che será mejor que lo hablemos en privado- interrumpió el japonés.

-Si tienes razón Kanda- dijo el supervisor.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a mi oficina ahí no nos podrá interrumpir nadie.

-Me parece bien- contesto Lavi mientras que Kanda asentía levemente.

Tomaron camino hacia la oficina del loco supervisor hiendo en el camino en completo silencio, solo escuchando el resonar de sus pasos presurosos, cuando de pronto uno de ellos se detuvo para enseguida hablar.

-Hermano- dijo una chica peli verde agitada.

-Lenalee- contesto el supervisor- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me entere de que Kanda y Lavi regresaron de la misión e iban a la enfermería- volteo a ver a los otros dos exorcistas- Pero parecen que están bien – suspiro- menos mal pensé que estaban heridos- sonrió pero vio como la cara de ellos estaba seria y preocupada en su hermano - ¿Qué es lo que les pasa ? ¿Por qué están de esa manera? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo?- miro la reacción de los tres en la cual vio como su hermano se exalto- ¿Qué es lo que paso?- exigió saber.

-Veras Lenalee no ha pasado nada – le sonrió su hermano, los otros dos solo estaban en absoluto silencio.

-Mientes- expreso ella- mientes hermano por favor dime que es lo que ha pasado ¿acaso un ataque del conde?

-No es nada de eso Lenalee estate tranquila- se acerco a ella para acariciarle los cabellos, pero ella lo rechazo y miro fijamente.

-No me trates como a una mocosa, soy una exorcista así que exijo saber qué es lo que está pasando- el supervisor solo soltó un gran suspiro bien el no podía con su hermana cuando saltaba muy a flote el carácter fuerte que se escondía atrás de la gentil y dulce sonrisa que siempre mostraba a todo el mundo.

-Vamos- dijo el supervisor haciendo una seña de que lo siguiera.

Entendiendo eso continuaron siguiéndolo pasando a todos en los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del supervisor, el cual abrió la puerta para dejarlos pasar y cerrarla con llave para que nadie los interrumpiera mientras estaban conversando o peor que alguien le diese por estar espiando y escuchando algo que no le concierne.

-Pueden sentarse- dijo el mayor, pasando de ellos para sentarse en su asiento- Bien quiero los detalles por favor que sean lo más claro posible- termino diciendo mientras colocaba sus manos cruzadas en su mentón tapando su boca con sus dedos índices.

Silencio era lo que siguió detrás de sus fuertes y claras palabras. Los dos exorcistas se miraban mientras que Lenalee estaba más angustiada por ese silencio departe de sus dos compañeros comenzado a sentir nerviosismo. El pelirrojo soltó un gran suspiro.

-Bueno como sabrás Allen fue…- dudo por unos segundo seguir ya que Lenalee estaba presente y ella no sabía nada del ataque del Noah contra Allen.

-El moyashi se fue de la orden por motivos que se desconocen- dijo el pelinegro- y estando en ese lugar fue atacado por Akumas y un Noah.

-¡Que!- grito horrorizada la china-que… que… que… A... A... Allen fue atacado por akumas y un noah- término diciendo la chica mientras en su voz se formaba el temor y de sus ojos empezaban a brotar lágrimas de angustia.

-Si- dijo el pelirrojo- el fue gravemente herido.

-¡Y como esta! – pregunto rápidamente la china.

-Pues veras no sabemos el está siendo atendido por las enfermeras y médicos de la orden.

-Cual era el estado de Allen cuando lo encontraron- pregunto el supervisor.

-El estaba atado a un árbol con lo que parece hilo de materia oscura de uno de los akumas que nos recibió en aquel sitio.

-¡Que! Todavía estaban akumas ahí- expreso sorprendido el supervisor mientras que su hermana solo alcanzaba a sollozar por el estado de Allen.

-Si eran dos para ser exactos.

-Con que eran dos akumas

-Si además de que estos no eran como los demás akumas a los que estamos acostumbrados a combatir, estos eran de un nivel diferente.

-Eran nivel tres- comento el japonés.

-Nivel tres- susurro el supervisor.

-Estos akumas son mucho más fuertes que los de un nivel dos sobrepasan demasiado a un nivel dos y en cuanto a sus habilidades son mucho más efectivos, en cuanto a usar la materia oscura además de que estos ya piensan mejor que los anteriores, son mucho más sobresalientes que un nivel dos- concluyo el pelirrojo.

Al terminar de hablar el pelirrojo de nuevo quedaron sumergidos en silencio.

-Pero no por eso no son indestructibles- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Che costo una mierda pero si pudimos acabar con esas maquinas de mierda.

-Después de la batalla supongo que encontraron a Allen.

-Si fue después de eso pero fue posible localizarlo con la ayuda de Tim, sin el no hubiéramos dado con Allen a tiempo.

-Por cierto en donde esta ese golem de mierda.

-Oye Kanda no hables así de el golem del general Cross

-Che

-Pero en donde esta ¡Tim!-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Es cierto Tim puede darnos los de talles del ataque de los akumas y el noah- expreso de pronto el supervisor levantándose de su asiento y buscando a golem dorado por su oficina.

-Tim!- grito el pelirrojo- Tim! – obteniendo el mismo resultado el golem dorado no aparecía- en donde se abra metido Tim ahora que lo ocupamos oye Tim!

-Che si sigues gritando de esa manera lo más probable es que no salga.

-Tu como siempre Yu- dijo en un puchero el pelirrojo.

-Che.

-Bueno ustedes dos no vayan a discutir que no es momento para eso así que en vez de perder el tiempo mejor pónganse a buscar a ¡Timcanpy!- dijo el supervisor.

-Che.

-Si tienes razón Komui.

-Hermano yo también ayudare en su búsqueda- hablo por fin la china.

-Bien entonces a buscar a Tim

-Si- dijeron al unisonó Lavi y Lenalee.

-Che- expreso el japonés cuando de repente sintió que algo estaba saliendo desde su espalda para salir disparado hacia atrás de su cabeza pegándole fuerte. Todos se quedaron en completo silencio viendo la escena.

-Tim- gritaron Lavi, Lenalee y el supervisor al ver salir a Tim de la espalda del japonés.

-Che maldito golem de mierda lo hare pedazos- contesto amenazante el japonés sacando a Mugen.

-Kanda por favor- chillo el supervisor, Lavi y la china solo se quedaron callados negando con la cabeza.

-Che- contesto amargamente el japonés guardando a Mugen.

-Insisto en que es misterioso el porque Tim actúa de esa manera con Kanda.

-Por qué dices eso Lavi- pregunto la china.

-Pues cuando lo encontramos hizo lo mismo golpeo a Kanda en dos ocasiones.

-Che estúpido golem lo hare mierda en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

-Kanda- le regaño el supervisor- sabes que no debes de hacerle nada a Tim.

-Che- se sentó cruzado de brazos mirando amenazante al golem dorado- como sea no entiendo como ese estúpido golem se escondió en mi.

-Vaya ahora que lo dices en todo el camino de regreso no lo vi al parecer desde mucho antes se metió en tus ropas Kanda, es un poco extraño porque al parecer se detestan mutuamente- rio divertido el pelirrojo.

-Che cállate conejo estúpido.

-Bien Tim por favor muéstranos lo que paso con Allen- pidió el supervisor al golem.

El golem solo voló revoloteando para después dejarse caer en picada en el escritorio del supervisor, dando a entender que estaba triste, raro pero así se podía percibir el golem.

-Vamos Tim muéstranos por favor- pidió la china el golem solo volteo y se restregó en el escritorio apachurrándose el frente, bajando las alas dando a entender que le era desagradable el mostrar el momento del ataque.

-Tim! Por favor muéstranos así nos será más fácil ayudar al moyashi-chan- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose para tomar al pequeño golem entre sus manos y comenzar acariciarlo con su dedo en muestra de apoyo.

Como respuesta el golem se restregó mas en sus manos, elevándose para abrir la boca aleteando lentamente dejando ver las imágenes de Allen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al cerrar la puerta de la enfermería se dedico a curar las heridas del albino también dando indicaciones de cómo tratarlas.

-Parece que ha perdido demasiada sangre- dijo una de ellas.

-Si ha sido demasiada temo que ya no tenga la suficiente para mantener activos sus órganos.

-Si pero lo primordial es limpiarles las heridas.

-Bien tomen mas toallas y traigan el desinfectante para la de este costado el otro parece estar bien en comparación de este – toco despacio- tiene rotas tres costillas del este lado – toco de nuevo el otro costado- en este costado solo parece estarlo una- tomo una de las toallas haciendo presión en la herida obteniendo que esta se empapase de inmediato.

-Al parecer la hemorragia no quieres cesar

-Si continua a este paso temo que no se salve.

-A callar- dijo la jefa.

-Bien ya he terminado de limpiar su brazo, ahora hay que reacomodar un poco sus tendones de la mano para que le sea posible el volver a utilizarlos. Además de que debemos suturar las heridas de ambas muñecas estas son profundas pasan de lado a lado, parece que estas las hicieron con estacas.

-Las heridas de este brazo son muy graves será un milagro si vuelve a moverlo.

-Con rehabilitación y la fuerza de voluntad necesaria lo podrá lograr pero eso depende de el nosotros solo podemos curarlo físicamente pero no mentalmente- dijo la jefa.

-En eso tienes razón- contesto una de ellas- afortunadamente solo recibió rasguños en cara y cuello, la espalda parece tener lo mismo.

-Bien ahora hay que cerrar las heridas del costado y reacomodar las costillas- comento el médico presente.

-Si ¿lo colocamos de otra manera?- pregunto una de ellas.

-No será necesario así está bien.

El médico empezó a realizar su trabajo limpiando acomodando y cosiendo las heridas del albino, haciendo lo mismo con las del otro costado.

-Sus órganos quedaron severamente dañados y al estar un poco expuestos al ambiente temo que no funcionen de igual manera, hay que inyectarle antibióticos y darle sedante, además de que deben de cambiar el suero azul por el amarillo e introducirle vitaminas con hierro inyectado para que se recupere de la pérdida de sangre pero temo que hará falta una transfusión ha perdido demasiada y si no la hacemos a tiempo no creo que lo logre.

-Bien entonces hay que ir por ella.

-Qué tipo de sangre es Allen- preguntó una de ellas.

-El es O positivo- contesto la enfermera en jefe.

-Pero no hay de ese tipo ahora disponible que haremos- dijo una de ellas angustiada.

-Ese no es el problema podemos decirle a uno de los buscadores que done de su sangre, no creo que haya problema con eso Allen es estimado por muchos- sonrió la enfermera en jefe ante el dulce recuerdo de la sonrisa del albino.

-En eso tiene razón.

-Bien ya esta- dijo el médico- ahora hay que limpiarlo completamente no queremos que cache una infección ha sido un milagro el que no haya tenido una.

-Si contestaron las otras dos.

-Yo me encargo- dijo la jefa.

-Bien ya he terminado regresare supongo que usted puede hacerse cargo de la transfusión.

-Si- contesto mientras comenzaba a despojar los retos de ropa del albino, viendo el estado de sus piernas, encontrándose con marcas en ellas especialmente en los muslos, unas marcas que la preocuparon más de lo que estaba.

Volteo al tener al albino completamente desnudo comenzó a limpiarlo con una toalla empapada de agua tibia, quitando los restos de tierra y alguna que otra hoja seca. Paso a paso en su tarea de limpiarlo iba descubriendo más de esas marcas y una que otra mordida cuando llego hasta la parte trasera de peliblanco ladeo un poco su cuerpo para poder limpiarlo mejor.

Pero al hacerlo pudo contemplar que entre sus nalgas había restos de sangre seca y un poco de semen seco, soltó el trapo dejándolo caer a sus pies viendo horrorizada esa parte del cuerpo de Allen.

-No puede ser- es lo único que dijo para salir corriendo hacia el despacho del supervisor.

**Notas del Autor:** waaa!!! Gomenasai se que me querrán linchar por esto.

*se pone de rodillas y con ojos de cachorro en repisa de venta*

Lamento la demora, pero entre falta de inspiración, tiempo y decidía de ponerme exigente conmigo misma para sentarme a escribir he tardado demasiado, además desde diciembre del año pasado no andaba bien de salud, pero desde mes y medio para acá he empeorado =P.

Jejejeje pero prometo cuidarme más para poder seguir escribiendo, además de que lo he prometido a cierta persona XD ya me siento como Kanda seguir por esa persona. Hare lo posible por no tardar demasiado por cierto ;_; me espante por el temblor que hubo en mi ciudad , solo puedo decir que el mundo se viene abajo XD hay que apurarse antes de que llegue el 21 de diciembre del 2012 XDDDDD. Los mayas nos echaron la sal XD jajajajaja

Agradezco enormemente los Reviews y espero recibir mas n_n


	10. La oscuridad del vacio I

Gracias por los Reviews a este pequeño demonio.

Música usada para la creación de este capitulo

_**Requiem for a dream/Era-Hymne/Era- The mass/Era-Ameno/Enya-Now where are free(the gladiator aunque la que canta es Lisa Gerard)/Era-Divano/**__** Transformers: The Score - Arrival To Earth/ Transformers: The Score - You're A Soldier Now/Nightwish- Planet Hell**_

_**Si no las conocen las pueden buscar en youtube y sabrán porque mi madre me mira así ¬ ¬ diciéndome que debo de ir al psicólogo o.0? **_

_**nah no lo creo me falta mucho para ir XDDDDD**_

**Advertencias: **

Habrá violación, tortura mental y física, sangre llevando un poco al sadismo, palabras fuertes (?) y acción.

**Rating:** M

**DGM - **No es de mi pertenecía es de la gran Hoshino yo solo tomo a sus lindas creaciones para hacer algo de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro

**Capitulo 10. La oscuridad del vacío.**

Corrió lo más aprisa que pudo en cuanto vio esa herida en el albino.

.

.

.

Todos pusieron competa atención cuando por fin Tim había decidido mostrar las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido. Cada uno se coloco firme si despegar su vista del golem dorado. Kanda estaba de pie frente a él, Komui desde su asiento estaba de un lado, en cuanto Lavi y Lenalee se situaron a un lado de Kanda para poder ver claramente lo que el golem transmitiría de sus recuerdos.

El golem comenzó a mostrar las imágenes de Allen cuando llego al Hotel en Versalles, después mostro cuando el albino estaba comiendo dejando ver en los presentes gotas en su sien por la cantidad ingerida del chico.

-Che eso no es lo que queremos ver estúpido golem.

-Yu no seas así- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Che

El golem siguió mostrando ahora cuando el albino había salido del hotel y caminaba tranquilo llegando a la plaza central, viendo como estaba admirando aquel paisaje, después mostro cuando había llegado hasta la fuente en donde la miraba con detenimiento como si estuviera recordando algo. De pronto comenzó a reír tristemente como si estuviera recordando nostálgicamente, después vieron como sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados y continuo caminando mirando él como los golem iban peleándose por todo el camino hasta el palacio.

Cuando llego al palacio vieron una faceta de Allen desconocida para los tres presentes en la habitación menos para el Bookman junior "Allen oscuro" es lo que pensó el pelirrojo con una gota en la sien siguieron mirando lo que Tim les iba mostrando, ahora el albino había logrado entrar hasta el jardín, iba mirando cada uno de los detalles de aquel hermoso recinto, cuando vieron que se había parado frente a un arbusto y de él salió lo que parecía una gran mariposa.

Esa mariposa era de un considerable tamaño para considerarla normal y por lo que se supone era su cuerpo tenía una cabeza de calavera siniestra más que los akumas mismos que habían enfrentado con anterioridad. Vieron como esa mariposa tomaba la velocidad de un rayo comenzando a perseguir al golem por los aires hasta lo más profundo del bosque, el peliblanco corría lo más que podía, hasta que sin darse cuenta se había adentrado profundamente al bosque para lograr alcanzarlos, seguido por todo el camino por el golem negro, corría mas a prisa tratando de alcanzarlos cuando de pronto se paro.

Vieron como el golem se había estrellado fuertemente en la corteza de un gran árbol, cayendo directo al piso por el impacto el albino que se había detenido a observar a su golem se acerco sigilosamente a él, para después ver como su rostro formaba una mueca de extrañeza y sorpresa al ver como detrás de aquel gran árbol salía otra mariposa de esas que se acercaba al golem para deformarse al igual que la otra logrando apresar a Tim, el golem luchaba por zafarse de ese agarre pero fue inútil ya que los pocos centímetros que había logrado levantar vuelo se hicieron nulos al caer de nuevo sobre la raíz del árbol.

Tim atado de alas revoloteándose en el suelo haciendo que las hojas secas debajo de su redondo y pequeño cuerpo tronaran, revolviéndose al compas de sus movimientos, el albino se acerco mas para poder auxiliar a su golem viendo como sus cabellos se revolvían por el pasar de una fría corriente de aire, logrando estar a solo centímetros de su golem estiro su mano para tomarlo cuando de pronto su cara se lleno de extrañeza y cierto temor retrocediendo un poco parpadeando repetidas veces, logrando escuchar que un par de pasos tranquilos pero fuertes acercándose cada vez mas.

Observaron como desde la sombras detrás de la corteza del árbol se asomaban un par de ojos fríos y amarillos que se acercaban mas y mas haciéndose cada vez más grandes, para después bajo la luz de la luna revelar que pertenecían a un joven alto de tez morena que portaba un fino traje, que había sacado la mano de uno de sus bolsillos para agacharse y tomar al golem amarillo para mirarlo con detenimiento, con las manos enguantadas de blanco y un cigarrillo en la boca analizo cada detalle de aquel golem.

Notando que el albino tenía el espanto a flor de piel siguieron en silencio observando cada detalle de aquel sujeto de ojos fríos y amarrillos, vieron como el albino controlaba su espanto para no parecer un miedoso frente a ese, cuando de pronto el silencio de todos se rompió por el sonar de una alegre voz, burlona y cantarina que pertenecía aquel tipo que derramaba excesiva confianza.

_-Hola shonen ¿Qué hace un exorcista por estos alrededores?_

Le escucharon de decir.

Komui fue el que reacciono al escuchar esa voz tranquila y alegre reconociéndola al instante.

-No cabe duda esa es la voz del noah, el noah del placer Ticky Mick

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua el japonés sin dejar de poner atención a lo que Tim les estaba mostrando, pero sin perder el detalle de memorizar aquel nombre.

-…- Lenalee solo estaba en silencio pero sin perder los detalles de la grabación.

Lavi a su vez analizaba cada aspecto de la grabación para no perder ningún detalle pudiendo memorizar todo a cada minuto pues su trabajo como Bookman le exigiría hacer un reporte de ese ataque, porque se trataba de un ataque de un noah al destructor del tiempo. Pero más que nada en su interior sabía que no solo era por eso ya que Allen no era para él solo el destructor del tiempo, no era un exorcista más para anotar en la historia detrás de la historia, el albino se había logrado adentrar hasta las profundidades de su corazón de Bookman, haciéndole ver que el mundo existe algo más que solo guerras sin sentidos, porque en esta guerra él había encontrado amigos.

Se mordió el labio inferior memorizando cada detalle de aquel ser que había lastimado a su amigo así quizá… él…

Sus pensamientos le fueron interrumpidos por lo siguiente que mostraba Tim.

Allen tenía una expresión sin dar crédito a lo que le había escuchado decir, parpadeando rápidamente como en las ocasiones anteriores, su rostro fue de completa extrañeza.

Activaron sus oídos al escuchar que el noah hablaba de nuevo.

_-Es un golem bastante peculiar shonen_

_-Suéltalo_

_-¿Lo quieres shonen?-_ le vieron como su rostro se iba deformando para revelar una sonrisa.

_-Si devuélvemelo por favor_- le escucharon decir al albino en tono cohibido.

Vieron como el noah extendía la mano con el golem en su palma aun atado con esas extrañas cosas.

_-Toma aquí lo tienes shonen._

Notaron como el albino desconfiaba de ese sujeto no atreviéndose a tomar a Tim de él.

_-¿Quién eres?-_ pregunto el albino, observando como el noah ladeaba la cabeza y se apuntaba con su dedo índice.

-_Soy Ticky Mick mucho gusto shonen_- dijo en su tono alegre sin quitar la sonrisa extendiéndole la mano a modo de cortesía mientras que con la otra aun tenia a Tim.

Allen solo lo miraba expectante notando la desconfianza que le emanaba aquel sujeto.

-_Yo soy Allen Walker-_ dijo el albino sin atreverse a darle la mano mirando a Tim.

El noah se quedo con la mano extendida para después regresarla pero sin soltar a Tim de la otra.

_-Entonces no quieres a tu golem shonen._

_-Devuélvemelo- _exigió.

_-Entonces si lo quieres pero sabes si te lo devuelvo así solamente será muy aburrido ¿no lo crees?_

_-¿Que quieres decir con eso?_

_-Digamos que estoy pensado en una manera mucho mejor de poder darte a tu querido golem._

_-No estoy para juegos dame a Tim- _de nuevo exigió.

_-Vaya parece que le tienes cariño a esta cosa, será más divertido entonces._

Vieron como el moreno cerraba los ojos tranquilamente para que después los abriera de la misma manera.

_-Pronto llegara la diversión shonen._

_-A que te refieres con eso._

_-Lo sabrás pronto se paciente pequeño albino_

_-Deja de decir…_

La respuesta del albino se vio cortada por que su ojo izquierdo se había activado.

-_Akumas_- dijo en un susurro, dirigiendo su mirada para buscar de donde provenían aquellos seres, mirando hacia arriba se encontró con que una entrada en color negro se formaba entre la maleza de aquellos gigantescos arboles, de dicha entrada estaban saliendo dos figuras con cuerpos completamente metálicos carentes de ojos pero con una siniestra sonrisa que deformaba lo que parecía sus rostros erizándole los vellos del cuerpo.

Acercándose cada vez más el ojo de Allen confirmaba que se trataban de akumas.

-Esos son Akumas- dijo Lenalee

-Si son Akumas nivel tres- contesto Lavi

-…- Kanda permaneció en silencio recordando a esos endemoniados akumas.

-Son completamente distintos a los que hemos visto- dijo Komui analizando los detalles de dichas maquinas.

Tim seguía aleteando mostrando más de lo que había grabado.

_-Parece que llego la diversión shonen- _dijo el noah fumando su cigarrillo tranquilo.

_-¿Cómo? – _Pregunto extrañado el albino-_ ¿Cómo es posible que hayas llamado Akumas?_

_-Pues es muy sencillo- _contesto.

_-¿Qué acaso no eres un humano?_

_-Lo soy- _dio una exhalada al humo.

_-Entonces... solo un… eres...un...- _los ojos del albino se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el descubrimiento que hizo.

-_Un noah_- termino de a completar la frase el moreno llevándose su mano libre para quitar el gran sombrero negro de copa revelando cabellos negros ondulados los cuales peino hacia atrás dejando libre su frente en la cual aparecieron unas cicatrices en forma de cruz una tras otra formando la clara señal de ser un apóstol de Noé- _sorprendido shonen_- le dijo con una siniestra expresión en su rostro.

Allen estaba con la cara de sorpresa no podía hablar debido a ella miraba al noah y a los akumas que estaban arriba, instintivamente había retrocedido unos pasos con suma precaución.

Los presentes solo estaban más concentrados mirando cada una de las acciones.

-_Vamos shonen si ganas este encuentro te daré a este golem pero si pierdes sabrás que perderás más que esto_- señalo al golem

El albino iba a contestar pero no pudo ya que uno de los akumas que estaban arriba se había lanzado en picada, el peliblanco en un rápido movimiento se quito el guante de su mano izquierda liberando la inocencia que tenia.

-_Inocencia Actívate_- dijo fuertemente, su mano se transformo en una gran garra plateada con la cruz de color verde esmeralda en el dorso.

Escucharon como el akuma se burlaba de él llamándolo con esa chirriante voz que poseía que hacía temblar hasta las entrañas, dando una patada que mando a volar al albino que se estrello en la raíz de un árbol. Allen se había puesto en pie poniéndose en guardia cuando fue sacado un poco de si por lo que oía.

_-¿Sabes shonen?, estos akumas no son como con los que has peleado antes estos son completamente distintos, estos son akumas de tercer nivel._

-_Nivel tres_- expreso con asombro.

-_Así es estos los mande a llamar especialmente para ti shonen_

-_Gracias por el regalo_- dijo con sarcasmo el albino

_-Espero poder ver tus dotes de exorcista ya que gracias a ellos has impresionado a Road, ella te tiene mucho aprecio shonen._

_-Road!_

_-No te acuerdas de ella shonen_- el albino mantuvo el silencio_- la ciudad que se rebobinada tú fuiste el temerario que se lanzo hacia la explosión de un akuma para evitar que el alma se convirtiera en materia negra, debo decir que fue sorprendente lo que hiciste pero no lo lograste ya que tu amiguita logro detenerte a tiempo para que no saltaras al suicidio shonen._

La expresión del albino mostro la nostalgia combinada con la molestia al recordarle aquel suceso.

-_Pero esta vez no será así_- dijo el albino con la mirada determinada- _esta vez sí lograre salvar a estas pobres almas_

-_Interesante_- dijo el noah dando una calada a su cigarrillo- _¿sabes?-_exhalando el humo- _le había dicho a Road que le avisaría en caso de encontrar diversión, pero esta diversión no la quiero compartir, la quiero disfrutar a cada detalle yo solo._

Con estas últimas palabras el noah dio señal a los akumas para que atacaran, el albino fue el que se lanzo primero al akuma de color morado que emitía materia oscura desde sus costados haciendo cortes a su alrededor, Allen había hecho maniobras agiles para no ser alcanzado, dando un salto dio con su garra un golpe a la espalda del akuma que se recupero en seguida para atacar de nuevo al albino que no se percato a tiempo del golpe y cayó al piso dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Recuperándose un poco del golpe estaba poniéndose en pie cuando de pronto el segundo akuma presente se abalanza sobre el sacando de sus manos hilos de materia oscura que apresaron las muñecas de Allen para levantarlo lanzándolo al otro akuma que lo recibió con una fuerte patada al estomago que le hizo una contusión notoria sacándole el aire para dejarlo con la boca abierta jadeando con saliva en la comisura de sus labios.

El golpe claramente lo había dejado tirado, pero trataba de zafarse del agarre de los hilos del akuma que lo hacían presa a voluntad tratándolo como un desdichado títere, luchando con el agarre no vio cuando el primer akuma se acercaba a él , lo levanto para tomar vuelo con su cabeza y darle con la frente un fuerte golpe, cerró los ojos por el impacto mostrando una mueca de dolor, el segundo akuma también se acercaba con sigilo para estirar su brazo con la mano cerrada en un puño para dejarlo caer en el estomago del albino creando otra mueca de dolor más notoria en él que inconsciente se encogió un poco por la contusión, tosiendo un poco dejo ver que un fino hilo de liquido carmesí se escurriera por la comisura de sus labios.

Recibiendo más golpes por los dos akumas lo único que hizo el albino fue evitar gritar para no darles el gusto de ver su dolor, el akuma morado con su ataque de materia oscura le dio al peliblanco directamente ocasionándole serias heridas en los costados rasgándole un poco la ropa que traía haciéndole cortes profundos en su blanca piel de los cuales empezó a emanar sangre manchando el suelo bajo sus pies.

Estando aturdido por los golpes sin cesar de los akumas, trataba de protegerse inútilmente.

-_Maldición ahora sí que estoy jodido_- dijo adoloridamente.

Komui quien estaba detrás de su escritorio miraba con impresión la paliza que le daban al peliblanco sin parpadear un instante desde que habían empezado a ver, Lavi mantenía su único ojo visible abierto de asombro observando como el albino luchaba por mantenerse a salvo colocando sus manos en su cabeza protegiéndose inútilmente de aquellos seres, Kanda estaba callado pero con los ojos ligeramente impresionados por la golpiza que le daban con su mirada clisada en las imágenes se mantuvo en postura, Lenalee estaba con los ojos bien abiertos escapándoseles finas lagrimas por ver a su amigo recibiendo semejante golpiza.

Los cuatro expectantes contemplaban las imágenes en absoluto silencio no queriendo interrumpirlo.

El akuma de color morado de nuevo emitió su ataque de materia oscura rasgando mas la piel del albino haciendo brotar más sangre de él, Allen recuperando un poco el aliento abrió un ojo visualizando a los akumas frente a él, levanto la pierna dando una patada al akuma de su derecha el cual no predijo ese movimiento.

-_Maldito exorcista_- dijo en una irritada voz cuando su cabeza se balanceaba a un lado por la fuerte patada del peliblanco.

-_Parece que todavía le quedan energías_- secundo el akuma a su compañero acercándose de nuevo tomando al exorcista de los cabellos, tirándolos con fuerza logrando llevar la cabeza de Allen hacia atrás que mantenía el ojo abierto mirando a estos.

Un nuevo golpe se hizo presente en el cuerpo del albino, que cerró el ojo por esto, al akuma que había golpeado fuerte con su puño un costado de Allen ejerció fuerza al golpe enterrando mas su puño restregándolo fieramente, enrojeciendo la piel que estaba debajo de su frio puño.

Un quejido de dolor escapo de sus finos labios, de nuevo hizo acto de presencia su renuencia a ser sometido por estos akumas, juntando las escasas fuerza que le quedaban se retorció un poco forcejeando el agarre que lo mantenía preso como un títere, tironeo con fuerza los hilos de sus muñecas que se enterraron más en su carne dejándole finas líneas rojizas.

-_Exorcista-_ dijo en su chirriante voz- no te dejare escapar.

Haciendo caso omiso al akuma, el albino forcejeo más, el akuma al notarlo apretó mas su agarre sacando otro fino hilo de materia oscura enredándolo en el cuello de Allen.

-_No escaparas de esta exorcista_- emitió el akuma.

El albino forcejeo mas tratando de quitarse los hilos, acerco con dificultad una de sus muñecas llevándola cerca de su boca, la abrió un poco dejando ver sus dientes, los acerco mas a esa muñeca y cerro alrededor del fino hilo que le envió pequeñas descargas eléctricas al contacto con su boca.

Mordisqueaba el hilo, el akuma notando este movimiento le dio otro golpe fuerte en la mejilla, ocasionando que Allen soltara el fino hilo, un nuevo impulso fue tomado por el segundo akuma que de nuevo llevo su puño a la otra mejilla del albino estrellándola con tal fuerza que hizo ver claramente el dolor causante de aquel golpe, el peliblanco con la boca ligeramente abierta por el dolor escupió débilmente a un lado su saliva acompañada por sangre.

Los akumas no cesarían este acto y continuaron una tanda mas de golpes, el exorcista trataba por todos los medio de zafarse, protegerse de los fatales puñetazos fríos de las terribles maquinas llamadas akumas.

Dando patadas inesperadas, tirones e intentos de puñetazos a ellos.

_-Alto-_ se escucho desde lo profundo.

-_Noah-sama-_ dijeron al unísono_- ¿Por qué?-_preguntaron extrañados.

-_Porque-_ dijo- _porque si siguen a ese ritmo no dejaran nada del chico_-se acerco a ellos- _quiero disfrutar algo de él._

El noah miro al peliblanco que se encontraba agitado, con los golpes marcados en su piel, con la sangre emanando de los cortes de sus costados, sus ropas echas girones arrancándose poco a poco de su cuerpo, su cabello blanco, suave y brillante, ahora estaba revoloteado, cortado de unos mechones, manchado por el frio suelo húmedo de tierra debajo de ellos, con unas hojas secas en ellos enterrándose sutilmente, su cara estaba adolorida por tantos golpes, empezando a hinchársele claramente en donde ellos habían sido acertados fieramente por aquellos seres, sangre, la sangre estaba presente brotando de su interior a través de su boca.

Se relamió los labios al ver al exorcista de esa manera.

-_Creo que ya es hora de que yo entre en acción no lo crees shonen._

-…..- se relamió un poco los labios probando su propia sangre que bajaba desde el interior de su nariz, la escupió a la cara del akuma dando una patada al estomago de este. El otro akuma se burlo del primero, quien apretó más los hilos que mantenían preso al albino.

Ningún sonido salió de su boca, solo la fiera mirada que le daba a esos tres.

Los cuatros presentes en aquella oficina se alertaron mas al ver al noah entrar a escena.

El noah acercándose a paso lento dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, lo tiro a un lado sin preocuparse tan siquiera por apagarlo antes de hacerlo.

-_Vamos a ver que tanto resistes shonen_- quitándose los guantes.

_-Noah sama_- dijo el akuma negro- _no es necesario que usted tenga que ensuciarse las manos con esta basura de exorcista._

-_Si noah sama-_ dijo el akuma morado.

-_No puedo dejar que esta diversión pase frente a mis narices._

_-Pero Noah-sama, este exorcista esta en sus límites._

-_Vamos estoy seguro que este pequeño exorcista da para más y si no yo mismo lo obligare a que me brinde una diversión de lo más placentera._

-_Noah-sama..._

-_A callar!-_ guardo sus guates en sus bolcillos- _He dicho que basta, de ahora en adelante yo me encargare de hacerle sentir a este exorcista la palabra dolor_

-_Entendido Noah-sama-_ dijeron los dos akumas.

-_Bien además también será necesario que me ayuden u n poco solo para que sea más divertido_.

-_Como usted diga Noah-sama._

Los cuatro presentes en la oficina entraron en la incertidumbre al escuchar estas palabras haciéndose miles de preguntas de qué clase de diversión hablaba ese Noah. Miradas fijas sin parpadear un instante estaban sobre el golem dorado de Allen.

Miraron como el Noah estando cerca de Allen lo tomaba del mentón, ladeando su rostro a los lados.

-Vaya posees un lindo rostro shonen.

_-Cállate._

_-Veo que aun tienes energías para hablar shonen._

-….- solo mirándolo fríamente.

_-Bien entonces veamos hasta que punto logras quebrantarte shonen._

-_No lo podrás lograr maldito._

_-Eso está por verse shonen._

El noah dejo de tomarle del mentón alejándose un poco se quedo quieto, se quito su saco dejándolo a un lado junto con su sombrero negro de copa.

-_Cuida esto-_ le dijo al akuma morado- no quiero que se ensucie, así que ya sabrás lo que te pasara si una gota logra escabullirse hasta el- regalándole una fría mirada amarilla de advertencia al akuma.

_-Si noah-sama-_ contesto sin chistar

Allen estaba recuperándose un poco logro ponerse en guardia, estando atado con los hilos con el filo de su garra logro cortar el hilo de su mano derecha, rasgándose un poco su propia piel, siseo al sentir el fino corte, estando ya librado del hilo se aventuro a quitarse el que hacia preso su cuello, tirándolo de igual manera que el primero.

El noah no dijo nada dejando que esto sucediera, no dio ninguna orden a akuma negó para que detuviera la acción del albino, o tratara de apresarlo de nuevo con mas hilos. Allen estaba a la expectativa de lo que hiciera o dijera el noah delante de él, el akuma de igual manera estaba esperando por alguna orden del Noah.

-_Hey tu suéltalo-_ le ordeno al akuma quien sin chistar obedeció la orden, soltando el único hilo que apresaba al peliblanco.

Allen se quedo extrañado por esa orden, alejándose pasos hacia atrás se tallo el cuello, manteniéndose alerta a cualquier movimiento que hiciera el Noah, su inocencia brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, reflejado el intenso color plata de ella adornado por el aura verdosa que desprendía la cruz de su inocencia.

El akuma retrocedió ante ellos colocándose a unos metros de ellos, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su compañero a cargo del saco del Noah.

-_Vamos shonen hay que divertirnos-_ sonriendo siniestramente emocionándose ante lo que estaba por empezar, deformando su rostro por la rebosante felicidad, llevando su mano a su cara para no mostrar su terrorífica sonrisa, trató de calmarse las ansias de comenzar.

-…- no decía ni una sola palabra solo se mantenía en alerta mirando cada acción que hacia el noah, calmándose, relajándose para prepararse.

El Noah dejo de reírse concentrándose en la figura que tenía frente a él, dejo salir una gran carcajada.

_-Vamos shonen demuéstrame que no estoy equivocado, demuéstrame que eres único _

_-Cállate_

Divertido el noah se abalanzo contra el albino, tomando la velocidad de un relámpago, situándose tras el, Allen se sorprendió mucho por ese repentino movimiento que no había logrado ver, volteo rápido llevando su codo por delante para golpear al Noah que predijo el movimiento parándolo con su mano, tomándole el codo para jalarlo logando volteándolo completamente ante él.

_-Eres lento shonen_

El albino alzo su rodilla para acertarle un golpe en el estomago al noah que no lo esquivo pero sonrió.

_-No puede ser-_ expreso asombrado mirando como su rodilla se había enterrado en el estomago del Noah atravesándolo completamente.

_-Sorprendido shonen._

_-Como puede ser_

-_Cada Noah alberga una memoria única_- se quito del albino empujándolo con su antebrazo- _cada Noah posee una habilidad única shonen_-se peino para atrás sus ondulados cabellos azabaches- _soy el Noah que alberga las memorias del placer, el poder de la creación_- miro su mano entretenidamente- _Yo soy_- desapareció de la vista del albino_- Ticky Mick el noah del placer_- le dijo al oído- _mucho gusto shonen_-sonrió.

El albino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver como este había desaparecido ante él, para que apareciera justo detrás de él como emergiendo de la tierra viendo con horror como aquel había traspasado su cuerpo justo en el medio de su pecho con el brazo completo.

-_No te asustes shonen_- movió su mano girando su mano para que quedare con la palma hacia arriba_- este es mi poder_- movió sus dedos_- yo poseo la habilidad de rechazar lo que quiero tocar, si quiero en este instante puedo elegir tocar cada célula de tu cuerpo, mover mi brazo dentro de ti para que sientas como tu interior es rasgado._

_-No te tengo miedo-_ volteando su rostro para mirar fijamente.

-_Me arruinas la diversión shonen-_ achicando los ojos poniendo una expresión de aburrimiento

-_Lamento hacerlo-_ se quito sin vacilar.

El Noah suspiro.

-_Veo que no eres fácil._

-…- con su mirada clavada

El albino manteniéndose en guardia seguía sosteniendo su mirada en el Noah, quien a su vez miraba al exorcista.

_-Bien ahora empezara la verdadera diversión_- sonrió siniestramente.

-_No creas que me dejare tan fácilmente._

-_No te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo shonen_

Se abalanzo contra el albino sacando de su mano una de aquellas mariposas, vio como el albino las reconoció al instante.

-_Si, un regalo del conde me ayudan a que no me ensucie las manos cuando se me encarga la misión de matar a un exorcista._

-_Que consideración de su parte_.

-_Aunque esta vez me ayudaron atraer a una linda presa._

-…- molesto, deteniendo con su garra el golpe que le estaba por llegar a la cara.

Continuaron dando, parando golpes uno del otro, llegando a decir nulas palabras concentrándose en el enemigo para descubrir un punto fijo del cual pudieran tomar ventaja para asestar, patadas volaron, el sonido del metal de la inocencia contra el formado por el Noah, creaban sonidos fuertes, chispas que se creaban ante el fuerte roce de sus golpes.

El noah tomo ventaja de su altura ante el exorcista, llevando su cabeza para darle un fuerte golpe en la frente, el albino tambaleo un poco, el noah aprovecho esto para golpearlo con su pierna, sacándolo de balance, creando que el albino perdiera por completo el equilibrio dándose de bruces contra el suelo directamente a la sien en una filosa piedra, logrando abrirle, dejando ver su sangre saliendo de esa herida.

Trato de ponerse en pie pero el Noah se adelanto, pegándole otra patada directa a las costillas, creando un crujiente sonido salir de ellas. Un grito de dolor salió del albino que se quedo tirado en el suelo encogiéndose por el golpe, Ticky desde su altura le miraba con superioridad, una tercera patada de nuevo sonó en el cuerpo del albino repitiendo el crujir de sus costillas. Sonrió ante el sonido que llegaba a sus oídos.

_-Hermoso_- expreso, dejando ver las clara satisfacción que le ocasionaba escuchar ese sonido.

El exorcista estaba en el suelo encogido de dolor, llevando sus manos a la zona más adolorida de su cuerpo, el noah se acerco de nuevo a él coloco un pie en la cara del albino.

_-Vamos shonen se que tienes para mas_- pateo el rostro de Allen.

Cerró los ojos por la patada, su cabeza fue impulsada hacia un lado por la fuerza ejercida, quito su pie de la cara de Allen, sin dejar de ver como del rostro del albino brotaba sangre escurriéndole del interior de su nariz hasta la barbilla bajando lentamente hasta su cuello.

-_Tienes muy sensible la nariz shonen_- en burla le dijo.

_-Imbécil_.

El noah de nuevo fue al ataque, esta vez pateándole en los costados, provocando contracciones de dolor haciendo que el albino abriera la boca tratando de conseguir oxigeno, dejando salir de ella sangre revuelta con saliva que colgaba de su boca al suelo.

_-Me parece que esto es muy aburrido_- dijo el noah- será mejor que pasemos a otro punto interesante shonen- lo tomo de los cabellos arrastrándolo por el frio suelo rustico del bosque hasta azotarlo en el tronco de un árbol, en donde el albino dejo salir un quejido de dolor.

El moreno miro atentamente al peliblanco demostrando que no quería perderse ni un solo detalle, empezó a desabotonarse el chaleco que mando a volar a un lado.

-_Hey tu_- le hablo al akuma morado quien se puso atento a lo que él le diría_- recoge eso_- el akuma obedeció al instante recogiendo el chaleco para depositarlo con el saco y sombrero, se puso firme en sus dos piernas metálicas adoptando una pose de guardia.

Miro de nuevo al exorcista brindándole una sonrisa.

-_Empecemos con el acto primero shonen._

Allen estaba cansado, adolorido por las intensas patadas recibidas del Noah, escucho atento a lo que había dicho, poniendo su empeño logro ponerse en pie con dificultad, levantándose de a poco apoyándose del árbol para lograr ponerse por completo en pie.

-_Conservas fuerzas shonen_

-_Te dije que no sería fácil_

-_Interesante así será mucho mejor shonen_

Una mariposa salió de su mano izquierda.

_-Mi pequeña preciosa_- dijo besándola

-..- lo miro extrañado pero en alerta.

La acerco hasta Allen, la mariposa se deformo transformándose en una filosa daga de metal, que paso delante de las narices del albino, que se estremeció al sentir el frio filo.

-_Empecemos el juego shonen._

No dejo contestar al albino ya que había enterrado la daga en su hombro izquierdo, tomo fuerza para empujar más profundo sintiendo el filo deslizarse por la carne del albino, sintiendo como su mano era humedecida por el tibio liquido carmesí. Aplico más fuerza logrando que la empuñadura de la daga topara, el albino dio una muestra de dolor pero no se dejo ante él, hizo ademan de golpearle con su puño derecho que fue detenido por la mano derecha del Noah.

Le agarro con fuerza doblándosela, el albino jadeo de dolor, saco la daga sin cuidado alguno, la miro quedando hipnotizado por el líquido carmesí que escurría desde la punta hasta la empuñadura bajando hasta su mano. Miro de nuevo al albino que se encontraba con un rostro de dolor llevo su brazo derecho hasta el cuello del peliblanco, lo acorralo con su antebrazo recargando su peso en el sintiendo como presionaba no dejando respirar al albino.

El exorcista trataba de quitárselo de encima, buscando el aire que le era cortado, el noah de nuevo tomo vuelo con su mano, dejando que un instante el albino respirara, estrello su antebrazo de nuevo, viendo como Allen se quedaba sin ningún grito, luchando por respirar llevo débilmente sus manos para empujar al Noah que renuente de quitarse presiono mas con su peso viendo como el albino se quedaba sin aire perdiendo la conciencia.

No dejo que esto pasara, llevo la punta de la daga enterrándola de nuevo en el hombro del albino, que sintió dolor al tener la fría daga traspasando su interior, pero no gritaba, el Noah movió la daga con rudeza desgarrando el musculo haciéndolo sangrar mas. Con el dolor punzante en su hombro Allen tomo vuelo con su cabeza propinándole un golpe fuerte a la frente del Noah, sonrió, pues es lo único que lograría hacer después de todo ya que no tenía suficientes fuerzas para escapar de esta, solo quedaba la resignación de esperar lo que viniera.

El Noah no dijo nada solo sonrió pues esta iba a ser su victoria.

**Notas:** sé que me querrán matar por cortarlo de esta manera pero el capitulo me quedo muy largo =-=U no quise abrumarlos con tanto así que decidí hacerle caso a una amiga y lo corte, la segunda parte la pondré en estos días XD soy mala pero quiero revisarla bien a lo mejor se me ocurre algo mas para poner owo uno nunca sabe qué clase de cosas se puedan ocurrir en los minutos de la vida.

Pero seré feliz si dejan Reviews aunque no esté completo el capi *ojos de cachorro*


	11. La oscuridad del vacio II

**Advertencias: **Acción, Tortura Mental, Física, Violación, palabras fuertes, Gore (Más bien diría un intento de ello =w=) sadismo (?)

**Rating: **M

**DGM: **No es de mi pertenencia es de la gran Hoshino, yo solo tomo a sus personajes para crear algo de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo 11. La oscuridad del vacío II**

Komui se puso en pie no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían en aquellas imágenes, Lenalee siguió con sus sollozos mirando espantada cada golpe que le daban, Lavi estaba en completo mutismo con su único ojo clavado en las frías imágenes, se mordía el labio inferior, pensaba que Allen había resistido mucho pero no era todo, aun faltaba más por venir, Kanda como siempre callado erguido en la usual postura manteniendo su vista clavada en Tim quien aleteaba lento manteniendo su boca abierta dejando salir esas imágenes.

De pronto vieron como el Noah de nuevo sacaba la daga de su hombro, llevándose la fina punta de ella a su boca sacando su lengua, acercándola, llegando a rozar el filo, probando la sangre del exorcista, deleitándose con ese dulce néctar metálico que era.

-_Hum~-_ gimió bajo- _deliciosa_- siguió pasando su lengua en la daga hasta dejar limpio el filo, el albino miraba horrorizado aquella escena_- que pasa shonen-_ le dijo- sin dejar de pasar su lengua.

-…-no articulaba palabras simplemente no podía la escena le había quitado las palabras de su garganta.

Lanzó la daga a un lado que se clavo en el suelo.

_-Bien creo que es suficiente de usar esto ahora pasaremos a otro punto shonen._

Acercándose de nuevo, sonriendo de manera siniestra, dejando ver en sus ojos amarillos como el oro fríos como el hielo, la emoción que desbordaba a cada centímetro que se acercaba al albino.

_-Tease_- llamó.

Una mariposa negra llegó volando ante ellos, aleteando alrededor del albino quien le miraba con recelo, la mariposa revoloteo mas parándose en la mano del Noah.

_-Mi pequeña preciosa_- expreso de nuevo.

Salió de la palma del moreno para seguir revoloteando, de pronto sucedió algo inesperado la inocencia de Allen se había parado regresando su brazo a la normalidad, el albino miro con horror su brazo teniendo la clara pregunta de por qué.

_-Has llegado a tu limite shonen._

_-Inocencia_- tartamudeando-_ Inocencia_-repitió_-¿por qué?-_le preguntó, implorándole que no lo dejara solo, pero esta respondió dejando de brillar apagándose lentamente, sin dejar rastro del brillo que poseía.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante este hecho se preguntaban por qué la inocencia había reaccionado así, dejando solo a su portador, pensaron en las posibilidades pero ninguna era acertada.

Con el temor en su rostro miraba su brazo.

_-Parece que después de todo siempre estaré solo_- expreso a la inocencia.

_-Inocencia_- dijo el Noah- _te ha dejado solo shonen tú que tanto confiabas en ella al final de cuentas te ha dejado solo._

_-Cállate_

_-No es más que un trozo de mentira algo efímero llevándote siempre al extremo dañando tu cuerpo restándote la vida._

_-…_

_-Obligándote a pelear _

_-Ya basta…_

_-Quitándote la oportunidad de vivir con normalidad._

_-..._

_-Convirtiendo tú brazo en ese pedazo de miembro inhumano…_

_-…_

_-De aspecto asqueroso, repugnante._

_-¡Cállate!_

_-Convirtiéndote en un monstruo _

_-Cállate…cállate…_

_-Duele verdad, duele que te diga la verdad, esa inocencia que tanto quieres para salvar al mundo no es más que una hipócrita, una cruel mentira, haciéndote creer que con ella salvaras al mundo, cuando la verdad lo único que hace es destruir, destruir todo lo que toca, destruir lentamente a quien la posee… _

_-….-_

_- Que cuando su poseedor se ha perdido en el abismo se aleja para que no le encuentre, para que se pierda en la infinidad de la oscuridad, viendo como se hunde y pierde en el averno, dejándolo que vague en el limbo de la desesperación…_

_-Cierra la boca…- bramó._

_-Que cuando ve que ya no eres útil te deja caer, desechándote, enterrándote en el sepulcro de la miseria convirtiéndote en basura, matándote hasta que ya no quede conciencia alguna, desintegrándote, sin dejar rastro alguno de tu presencia._

_-…._

_-Esa es la verdadera Inocencia shonen_

_-Tú no sabes nada_

_-Se que no me equivoco._

_-…-_

-_Como sea el punto ahora es que debo de aprovechar esta única oportunidad._

-…- su rostro estaba en alerta mirando alrededor, buscando algún medio que le ayudara a salir de esta.

_-Que buscas shonen, acaso esperas que alguien venga ayudarte, es eso, pues me temo que eso no será posible ya que estas solo, estas solo en este mundo._

-_ Maldito_

_-Ni la inocencia te acompaña, estas completamente solo._

_-Eso no es verdad_

_-Piensa lo que quieras pronto te darás cuenta de la verdad._

Se acerco de nuevo a él, tomándolo de las muñecas juntándoselas dolorosamente, una mariposa se acerco a ellas, deformándose convirtiéndose en un hilo de textura como el alambre adornado con púas, enredándose en ellas enterrando las finas puntas en su piel, rasgándosela delicadamente.

Siseo de dolor cerrando un ojo, su ojo izquierdo aun seguía activado, el Noah vio ese ojo divertidamente, saco otra Tease que se convirtió en una fina cuña oscura formando un ángulo diedro filoso, peligroso, lo acerco a su cara, rozando la punta en la mejilla acariciando la piel con el filo de manera delicada, subiéndola, bajándola, a través de ella formando círculos peligrosos.

Allen le miraba fijamente con cierto temor por lo que fuera hacer. El silencio reino. Fue roto por su grito de dolor al sentir como la punta de esa cuña entraba en su ojo partiéndolo delicadamente, adentrándose en su globo ocular rompiendo la barrera de su cornea atravesando su pupila llegando hasta su cristalino deslizándose húmedamente por el brotar de la sangre partiendo su vítreo hasta topar con su nervio.

Apretó sus manos por el dolor, el noah que vio esto, lo tomo de las muñecas alzándolo con una fuerza desconocida, fuera de lo normal para un humano, colocándolo a su altura con su mano derecha golpeo la cuña hundiéndola más, provocando un alarido de dolor, acaricio con su dedo índice delineando la base, tomándola con sus finos dedos, sacándola de tirón, viendo como la sangre tibia emanaba del rostro frente a él escurriéndose lentamente deleitando sus pupilas.

Acerco su rostro al peliblanco, olfateo su cabello, sacó su lengua, probo cada gota que salía de la cuenca de su ojo perforado, lo lamio sin descaro, pasando la punta de su musculo en cada fibra de piel blanca, que se estremecía al sentir ese fino musculo rozando, humedeciendo su piel con la asquerosa saliva de ese ser, viendo como se extasiaba al probar su sangre.

Ladeo su rostro, no quería que siguiera probándolo, el Noah lo tomo del mentón, obligándolo a que lo mirase, recibiendo una mirada llena de furia con temor escondido, sonrió, sacó su lengua alargándola, extendiéndola hasta rozar su punta en la cuenca sangrante.

Delineo suavemente rozando las pestañas, inclinándose más para tomar ese sabor metálico que le encantaba, que lo sumergía en un profundo éxtasis de placer, adentrando mas su lengua en esa cuenca enterrándola profundo sintiendo el salado y viscoso sabor, moviéndola en círculos, escuchando los gemidos de dolor que salían del albino, viendo como enterraba las uñas en su propia piel.

Deleitándose con ese sabor, apretó mas las muñecas del albino, sintiendo como temblaba de dolor, continuo metiendo mas su lengua quería llegar más profundo, quería probar más de él, lo topo contra el árbol, su lengua llego al límite de longitud, dos círculos más bastaron para que la comenzara a retirar de manera lenta sintiendo la blanda y resbalosa textura, dejando un hilo de baba carmesí colgando.

Se relamió los labios expresando satisfacción por el manjar recién dado.

_-Exquisito_-pasando su lengua en su comisura- _eres verdaderamente una delicia shonen_- pasando el pulgar debajo del ojo del albino tomando una dedada carmesí, llevándola a su boca, pasando su lengua degustando el sabor metálico.

-_Eres un miserable_.

-_Eso es lo que piensas de mi shonen_- dijo divertidamente- _hey tú_- señalo al akuma negro quien se acerco a ellos rápido.

-_Si Noah-sama._

-_Quiero que me ayudes con esto_- mostrando las muñecas del albino atadas con la Tease- _cuélgalo_- dijo en una orden.

El akuma obedeció sacando hilos de materia oscura enredándolos en la rama más cercana, se acerco a ellos sacando mas de sus hilos enredándolos en las muñecas del albino, el Noah lo soltó para que quedara colgado como un muñeco de trapo preso ente ellos.

Estando colgado el Noah se acerco no escondiendo la satisfacción de tener así el pequeño exorcista, que estaba mirándolo con los ojos llenos de miedo pero no queriéndose dejar doblegar ante ellos juntando su orgullo para lanzar una mirada de furia, el Noah haciendo uso de su tease la formo en una garra de metal, gruesa pero fina con un brillante filo.

Llevo esa garra hasta la espalda del albino, pasándola de arriba abajo rasgando la ropa, haciendo más tirones de ellas, llegando a rozar la piel con la punta, lacerándola un poco.

_-Sabes shonen esto se conoce como uñas de gato_- mostrando la garra de metal- _es muy interesante el poder usarla en alguien- _pasándola de nuevo por la espalda.

El albino que solo miraba temeroso se removió un poco tratando de zafarse pero no lográndolo pues el akuma lo había apretado mucho, el Noah paso más esa garra deteniéndose por completo para dirigir su mano hasta los botones de la camisa desabrochándolos uno por uno.

_-Que pretendes hacer._

_-Eso muy pronto lo sabrás_ siguió con su tarea de quitar los botones hasta el último, haciendo uso de su poder logro quitarle la camisa por completo junto con el abrigo que ya no era servible a estas alturas, dejando al descubierto su espalda se puso atrás mirando, admirando cada musculo sobresaliente de ella.

_-Lindo_- expresó.

_-Bastardo._

Sonrió, pasó su dedo por esa blanca espalda, desde la nuca hasta la parte baja recorriendo toda su columna, haciéndolo estremecer ocasionándole que su piel sintiera escalofríos ante eso, acerco su boca llevando sus labios a tocar esa piel.

El solo abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa del acto, pero los cerró de inmediato al sentir como su piel era succionada por la boca del Noah, sintiendo como su piel era jalada, sintiendo después como una fila de dientes se restregaba lentamente en ella, sintiendo dolor cuando esos dientes se enterraron hasta hacerle sentir que le arrancaban la piel.

Gimió, un débil pero audible gemido de dolor salió de sus labios tomándolo por sorpresa.

_-Hum parece que eres sensible shonen_- hablo con la voz ronca sin dejar de tener esa piel entre sus dientes.

-_Maldito-_ es lo que pudo articular.

El Noah siguió probando mas de esa espalda, dejando marcas visibles, llevo la garra a la parte derecha hundiéndola levemente, arrastrándola hacia abajo, cortando, haciendo brotar un poco de ese liquido carmesí que lo hacía extasiar, no perdió la oportunidad de probar mas, degustándose con el sabor siguió lacerando la espalda del albino cada vez más profundo.

Se detuvo para mirarle, quedando un poco complacido por el color de las heridas, llevo su dedos a ellas, delineo suave el contorno de ellas, poco a poco fue metiendo sus dedos en ellas sintiendo la carne viva, el calor que desprendían, lo resbaladizo que se sentía por la humedad de la sangre, restregando sus dedos sin control. Sin piedad. Enterrando sus uñas sintiendo en ellas la blanda carne de Allen.

Las saco, probo cada uno de sus dedos quedando maravillado por el sabor, la textura que se había encajado entre sus uñas al lacerar la carne del albino. Pero quería más. Mucho más. De nuevo la garra de metal se enterró en la espalda del albino quien soltó un gutural sonido de dolor, que parecía para el Noah la más bella prosa que esa voz pudiera emitir. Paso cinco veces más rasgando la carne haciendo tirones de ella, dejando finos retazos de piel colgada.

Ardía, dolía es lo que decía el rostro del albino al sentir como su piel, su carne colgaba dando el aspecto del más exquisito manjar para un necrófago. Mordía su labio inferior el dolor era cada vez mayor la brisa fría del bosque se infiltraba hasta lo más profundo de sus heridas brindándole más ardor en ellas, la sangre que escurría se fue tornando marrón, el olor de ella adentrándose hasta las profundidades de sus fosas nasales ocasionándole la sutil sensación de nauseas.

_-Esto es divertido pero ya me canse-_ dijo el noah que tiro la garra que reboto en un árbol haciendo un profundo eco al caer al suelo. Dio vuelta al albino para colocarse frente a él y que le mirase con odio profundo_- Veamos que mas podemos hacer shonen_- una mueca macabra se formo en su rostro.

Se relamió los labios en un gesto de lujuria, su mano se dirigió al rostro del exorcista con su dedo recorrió desde la barbilla hasta la base del cuello, bajando mas hasta una de sus tetillas, la cual hizo presa con su índice y dedo medio.

-_Linda-_ expreso al presionarla con ellos.

-_Deja de hacer eso maldito-_ dijo entre dientes debido al dolor que poseía su cuerpo al tener la carne viva expuesta, pero su fuerza le dio para darle una patada al noah, quien solo se soltó a reír a lo alto dejando que los ecos de su risa mezquina resonaran por todo el bosque.

Jalo mas fuerte ese pezón, hasta provocar que el albino bramara de dolor, con su uña delineo su contorno logrando estremecerlo, haciendo que la piel reaccionara poniéndose dura. Siguió jugando con él hasta pasar al otro en donde hizo lo mismo hasta dejarlo rojizo.

-_Que lindos son_- exclamo- _poseen un delicado tono pomelo_- No dejo que le contestara pues había aplicado más presión a uno de ellos.

-_No me toques más pervertido._

Bajo su mano acariciando la piel del exorcista.

-_Que es lo que hare primero shonen_.

_-¿Qué acaso no has tenido suficiente?_

_-No_- fue su simple respuesta.

Su mano traspaso el estomago de Allen, quien abrió los ojos en sorpresa y terror al sentirlo. Removió su brazo hasta dejar solo su mano dentro, movió sus dedos dentro de él, logrando tocar con ellos algunos de sus órganos internos, rozándolos con sus uñas lacerándolos un poco.

Removió mas sus dedos sintiendo lo ligoso del interior del exorcista, quien estaba aterrado y con dolor por qué ese loco estaba arañándolo por dentro. Satisfecho tan solo un poco saco su mano de la manera más dolorosa, lamio sus dedos probando cada gota del líquido carmesí del albino.

-_Tienes un par de costillas quebradas de seguro que eso debe de doler-_ exclamo mientras terminaba de relamerse los dedos.

_-Eres repugnante -_ con el dolor en su rostro.

El noah termino de lamerse los dedos cuando poso su mirada en el peliblanco. Rio de nuevo. Coloco sus manos sobre el cinturón del exorcista de manera lenta quito sus pantalones bajándolos, recorriendo con su vista y dedos las blancas piernas del albino.

-_Suéltame maldito ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer?, ¿qué esperas lograr con todo lo que me has hecho?_

_-¿Lograr?-_ repitió desde abajo pues se había agachado para quitarle las botas junto con los pantalones- _solo un poco de diversión eso es todo shonen._

Aventó los pantalones lejos de ellos junto con las botas, recorrió con su dedo una de las piernas de albino sintiendo el erizar de los bellos.

_-Posees una bellas piernas podías ser la envidia de muchos y muchas._

_-No me interesa tu halago- _removiéndose para que lo dejara de tocar_._

El noah prosiguió deleitándose con las piernas del albino, acariciándolas a cada centímetro, acercó sus labios sosteniendo bien al chico, las rozó delicadamente sintiendo la suave piel de ellas, empezó a besarlas, a saborearlas, humedeciéndolas con su saliva, mordiendo despacio para ir aumentando la presión de sus dientes hasta enterrarlos dejando marcas visibles y dolorosas.

Siguió besándolo, hasta llegar a su entrepierna la cual salto para ir a su estomago el cual beso y lamio sin descaro alguno dejando visibles chupetones por doquier. Recorriendo una línea invisible llego hasta el cuello en cual saboreo en todo su esplendor. Con su mano libre aprovecho para sostener de la cabeza al albino y jalársela para que le diera más oportunidad de probar su piel. Dio una larga lamida.

Dejo al albino de nuevo ahí colgado, se alejo un poco para contemplarlo.

-_Lindo._

-_Imbécil._

Otros dos pasos le bastaron para llegar al menor quien le miraba con profundo rencor, sus manos se extendieron para tocar el cuerpo presente frente a él, sus dedos recorrieron cada parte de la anatomía del albino, llevo sus dedos para acariciarle los labios recibiendo como respuesta una mordida que lejos de causarle un malestar le causo placer.

-_Hum~ shonen muerdes delicioso_- el albino que se espanto ante lo que dijo aquel le soltó de inmediato pues no quería darle satisfacción a ese loco.

El noah que seguía recorriendo el cuerpo del menor llego hasta la parte de sus nalgas las cuales estrujo fuerte, sacándolo más de balance, con la punta de sus dedos recorrió la ropa interior por el borde delineándola, metió sus dedos, poco a poco comenzó a quitarla, el albino se removió mas, no quería que lo desnudara por completo demasiado humillante era estar así frente a ese. Retorciéndose más fue fuertemente detenido por un par de manos que se pusieron en sus rostro tomándole de las mejillas.

-_Shhh tranquilo shonen_- acerco su rostro y beso su frente- _ya falta poco para que llegue la buena diversión no seas impaciente._

_-De que clase de diversión hablas demente- _mientras se retorcía violentamente siseando del dolor pues sus heridas aun le dolían.

El noah lo desato del árbol con una facilidad incomparable dejándolo caer de bruces al suelo coloco su pie en la espalda del albino restregando un poco la suela de su zapato en aquellas heridas, provocando que el menor sintiera más dolor, logrando que estas soltaran más sangre.

Se agacho un poco para tomar el brazo de Allen, retorciéndoselo en un ángulo imposible, escuchado quejidos de dolor. Haciendo uso de nuevo de su poder traspaso el brazo del menor tomando con sus dedos algunos de los tejidos. Fricción. Es lo que hizo con sus dedos ahí dentro logrando crear una llama de dolor en el albino. Desbaratando cada uno de los nervios logrando inutilizar el movimiento del brazo.

_-¿Duele?-_ pregunto sin dejar de dañar los nervios lanzándole una mirada divertida.

_-No. Acaso no puedes notar que me retuerzo de gusto. _

Siguió desgarrando los músculos lentamente. Sonrió.

Con la vista en el brazo posterior del albino removió su mano aun dentro sintiendo las fibras de sus músculos rasgando el tendón debajo de su tríceps braquial. Bajando lentamente causando el mayor dolor posible; se detuvo en el codo donde rasguño su hueso. Bajo mas dilacerando su antebrazo hasta llegar a la altura de su muñeca. Apretó. Estrujo con fuerza cada uno de los tendones que iban interponiéndose en su camino.

El albino se removía utilizando sus pocas fuerzas para tratar de alejarse de ese demente sádico.

El noah no permitió que se alejara ni un centímetro coloco su rodilla en la espalda enterrándola profundo sin dejar de desmoronar los tendones con su mano. Bajo mas reventando una vena. Rio. No pudo contenerse el gesto de dolor que había visto en el exorcista albino cuando lo hizo lo alegro. Deshizo los tendones restantes rápidamente.

No quiso seguir con más así que retiro su mano que se encontraba manchada de sangre, la sangre que se regaba en el interior del albino. Soltó el brazo que cayó como una pesada piedra al suelo; el dolor era insoportable para el exorcista que no hizo otra cosa que morderse el labio inferior reteniendo sus gritos, agarro su hombro sintiendo su brazo que colgaba como el de un muñeco de trapo.

_-¿Que pasa shonen?-_ divertido- no pensé que fueras tan frágil.

_-Maldito sádico-_ entre jadeos de dolor.

_-¿¡Ah! ¿Sádico?-_ señalándose con el índice embarnizado de carmesí- _quizá solo un poco_- jugueteo con su voz- _¿pero me gustaría averiguarlo?_

Lo pateó.

Con la fuerza de su patada logro voltearlo para verle la cara con los cabellos blancos manchados de tierra y sangre pegados a su frente. Puso su pie en el pecho recargando su peso apretando su tórax amenazando con quebrar su esternón. Se agacho un poco para tomarle de la muñeca en donde rozo sus dedos en la cris de la inocencia.

La dobló.

Sin piedad la doblo hasta escuchar el crack de los huesos.

-_Ahora si ya está completamente inútil, ya no me dará más problemas_.

-…- no pudo contestar en su interior luchaba para no soltar un alarido de dolor que desgarrara hasta las entrañas.

-_Hey tu_- llamo de nuevo al akuma negro- _dame mas de tu hilo-_ exigió.

El akuma obedeció sacando metros de su hilo oscuro, tan oscuro que se hacía transparente a los ojos de los humanos. Pero no para ellos que podían percibir la energía oscura que emitía. Tomo el hilo que lo enrollo en las muñecas del albino ignorando el dolor que pudiera sentir cuando lo hacía, las ato, apretó fuerte posicionándolas a la altura de su estomago, paso más de ese hilo ahora tomando los tobillos del albino, los junto de nuevo apretando el amarre, para tomar el restante del hilo. Lo subió hasta el cuello en donde le dio vueltas amenazando con ahorcarlo. Unas vueltas mas bastaron. Hizo un nudo final con delicadeza.

_-Listo_- exclamo poniéndose en pie para almiarar la adorable postura que había dejado al exorcista.

Se encontraba atado de manos y tobillos sumándole la atadura de su cuello sentía que conforme pasaban los segundos el dolor iba en aumento, pues la postura no era la más cómoda en la que había estado; contaba con una buena flexibilidad pero el dolor de su brazo y muñeca mas las heridas del resto de su cuerpo hacían que soportara menos el estar en esa humillante postura. Además se encontraba completamente desnudo.

El enemigo lo volteo dejándolo más en humillación; su trasero estaba al descubierto. El Noah lo miró complacido.

-_Vaya tienes un lindo culo shonen-_ dijo de manera divertida- además- lanzando una mirada lasciva sin descaro- _posees un lindo ano._

Frunció el ceño completamente enfadado aun con el dolor en presente.

-_Cierra la boca, tus palabras me causan asco._

_-Porque si es la verdad._

_-Demente pervertido._

Abrió los ojos cuando el Noah poso la mano en el muslo posterior derecho.

-_Suave al tacto_- su dedo recorría en líneas verticales toda la extensión del muslo. Bajando hasta su rodilla posterior bajando más hasta lograr acariciar su pantorrilla. Lentamente la subió hasta llegar a una de las nalgas la cual acaricio, la pincho y pellizco. La miro observando que se encontraba adornada de finos vellos no visibles a simple vista retocados con la sangre que brotaba de la espalda. Dándole la vista más exquisita que pudiera apreciar.

Avanzo su mano tocando más arriba sin brincar las heridas hasta llegar a la nuca se inclino para tomar con sus labios un poco de esa blanca piel apreciándola con su boca. Mordiendo. Su mano izquierda que se encontraba libre busco algo que hacer. Afiló sus uñas las paso en el costado izquierdo de chico. Las enterró. Logró colar sus dedos a través de las heridas que habían sido hechas por el akuma morado. Palpó las costillas quebradas fuera de su lugar. Escuchó los bajos quejidos de dolor.

_-Shonen si no gritas no es divertido._

_-Lamento arruinar tu diversión- _con sarcasmo en la voz aguantando lo más que podía el dolor.

Enterró mas sus dedos en el costado o dejando de tocar una de las nalgas. Su izquierda dejo de torturar al menor para ir a su pantalón. El ruido de la bragueta al bajar resonó. Alertando al albino.

-_Quítate…-_ aterrado.

Saco su miembro pasándolo por la nalga. Acariciando la delgada línea que dividía esas dos carnosidades.

_-Para… ya…-_ con voz quebrada.

Con su derecha le abrió las nalgas separándolas hasta dejar al descubierto la entrada.

_-Por… favor…-_ suplicó.

Acaricio la entrada con la punta de su pene.

_-¡Ahg!-_ su boca se abrió ahogando un grito de profundo dolor.

-Muy estrecho shonen.

Su rostro se humedeció con las finas lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus orbes plateadas.

-_Hum~_ aprietas rico.

Movió su cadera enterrando mas su miembro hasta que todo estuviera adentro. Lo sacó. Estoco de nuevo fuerte sintiendo la cálida estrechez que se resbalaba por el líquido carmesí que emanaba. Tomó un ritmo suave pero fuerte a cada remate un gemido de satisfacción salía de sus labios. Le tomo de los cabellos jalándolos hacia si pudiendo apreciar el terror con dolor en el rostro del albino; se encontraba con la boca ligeramente abierta ahogando gemidos de dolor.

Llevo su mano izquierda hasta la boca. Delineó aquellos labios. Metió uno de sus dedos acariciando la lengua sintiendo la saliva que empezaba a florecer que terminaba resbalándose por la comisura bajando hasta la barbilla. El ritmo de sus embestidas no disminuyo en ningún momento. Sacando. Metiendo. Todo su miembro.

Bramaba de placer.

Las respiraciones entrecortadas se hicieron presentes una por placer la otra por dolor.

Dejo la boca del albino para posar sus afiladas uñas en el cuello cortando los hilos. Quería más. Necesitaba sentir más. Tenía que tomarlo por completo. Hacerlo como se le diera en gana.

Tiro los hilos a un lado, liberando el cuello y manos. El rostro del albino lejos de sentir alivio por eso se hundió más en el dolor. Humillación. Termino por desatarlo de los tobillos, sacó su pene. Lo volteo le vio el rostro lleno de dolor. Sonrió. Lo tomo de la barbilla acercándolo más a su cara.

_-Te miras como una puta._

-…- no podía contestar estaba sumergiéndose en dolor. Desesperación.

Se acomodo sentándose por la raíz de un árbol, jalo al albino lo abrió de las piernas acomodándolo a los lados, lo alineo sobre su miembro; no hacía nada, era como una marioneta. Una marioneta dañada.

Lo sentó de un solo sobre su pene enterrándolo todo, lo agarró de las caderas hundiendo sus dedos. Arañando. Dejando marcas visibles de color rojizas. Arriba. Caída. Ese ritmo es el que marcaba. Los movimientos aumentaron en intensidad y velocidad. Siendo acompañados por gemidos.

El cuerpo frente al Noah no era más que algo perdido, sin rastro de vida.

Comenzaba a estremecerse las empaladas que hacía con el albino lo estaban llenando de un inmensurable placer. Un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios al descargar su semen en el interior llenándolo por completo derramando hasta la última gota. Miro complacido al que tenía sentado sobre su miembro.

_-Sin duda el mejor orgasmo que he tenido_.

-…-

_-Esperemos…_

Fue cortado el sonido semejante al de un teléfono resonó. El Noah busco con la mirada de donde provenía el singular timbre, vio al golem negro con una tease lo atrapo y contestó.

Komui sabía que ese había sido el momento cuando hablo para saber cómo había llegado el albino; pero jamás se imagino que estaría así. Sentado. Ultrajado. Herido por el enemigo.

Al terminar la conversación destrozo al golem hasta dejarlo hecho polvo. Se quito de encima al chico botándolo como un juguete recién estrenado. Se acomodo sus ropas hasta dejarlas en su lugar. Le tease voló a su alrededor, la tomo llevándola a la espalda baja del albino; que no se movía. La presiono contra esa blanca piel hasta dejarle una marca.

_-Para que no me olvides shonen, aunque dudo que lo hagas algún día si es que sobrevives-_ una carcajada, saco un cigarrillo junto con un encendedor. Volteo a ver a los akumas _-Suelta eso-_ señalo con la mirada al golem dorado- _Y tú-_ mirando al exorcista- en verdad deseo que sobrevivas me gustaría volver a repetir.

El akuma soltó al golem que no revoloteo y salió disparado escondiéndose entre la maleza; observando un poco más.

Dio la orden vestir al albino.

-_Déjenlo ahí-_ señalo un árbol_- no le quiten los restos del hilo se verá mucho más lindo que lo encuentren así._

Tomo su sombrero de copa negro.

_-Se quedaran a recibir._

Se acomodo los guantes blancos tranquilamente. Camino lento. Desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Todos estaban en completo silencio. Mirando. Observando. como esos ojos platas alegres, inocentes, radiantes de un brillo descomunal reflejaban desesperación, dolor, humillación. Hundiéndose, adentrándose a la oscuridad llenándose de vacío.

El sonido del metal contra el frio piso resonó.

**Continuara…**

**Notas:** bueno pues aquí estuvo la continuación. Pido disculpas por eso. Tengo la esperanza de no haberles decepcionado con la acción, la tortura, violación mas el intento de gore y las palabras que puse en el capitulo, es la primera vez que escribo tortura, violación y demás en un fic, en cuanto a la acción pues esa si he escrito pero no se sabe cuando se te puede ir una XD, en fin espero que este fic de para mas ya que podría decir que hemos llegado a la mitad ¡_por fin!_

Gracias por sus Reviews

Agradecimiento especial a mi amiga noda (cho-chan/kotoko-noda) muchas gracias amiga sin ti creo que Allen hubiera estado calladito XD porque he de confesar que escribir desde la perspectiva de Allen me es difícil aunque no lo creas me ayudaste con lo que me dijiste me diste la idea de que poner, u.ú, pero no sé por qué el ticky sádico se me hizo relativamente muy fácil al igual que manejar a Kanda me resultan menos complicados no entiendo el porqué o.0? si yo soy buena mas buena que el pan dulce -w- (coro celestial) bueno si sobrevivo a este capi y quieren que lo continúe nos veremos a la próxima :)

owó

Gracias Bakanoda! Por la dedicación en tu fic TT^TT hiciste muy feliz a esta loca "esperen ¬¬ no estoy loca solo un poco descolocada -w-"

*saca una caja de zapatos* Reviews *extiende las manos con la caja*


End file.
